


A Hart's Care

by Lyco



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Clubbing, Disapproving Mothers, Drunken Aliens, F/F, F/M, Gen, Loving Mothers, Momma Hart, School Confrontations, supportive families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: After the events of the movie, life continues on for the new found friends and team mates as they deal with home life and the occasional outer space threat.
Relationships: Girl!Tommi/Trini, Kimberly Hart/Jason Lee Scott
Kudos: 2





	1. A Mother's Caring Hart

**Disclaimer: I would like to thank Trinisexual of Tumblr for having allowed me the opportunity to try my hand at this idea of her's way back in 2017 after the film had come out. Also,, because no one is really sure if whether or not Kwan is Trini's last name in the reboot, I'm going to go ahead and just use 'DeSantos' since its a nod to Rocky from the later MMPR episodes to Zeo days. I also thought it was finally time to move this fic and the ones after it to A03 and have them all in one place.**

**Anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

The day, and even the evening had been a pretty decent one in Trini DeSantos' mind. Hanging out with her friends doing whatever, a little training here and there, learning about the previous Yellows before her, (which was neat and made her seriously wish she could have met them) and a little quality time with her brothers. Which had all added up to being pretty decent for her. But then, something up and happened that effectively ruined her day. That being yet another fight with her parents, though mostly her mother as her dad tried to play referee like he always did. "June! Would you stop it already!? So what if she's quiet!? Its not like its a crime for God's sake!"

"I'm not saying it is, Hector! But I hate not being able to get more then a few words from her! I just want her to talk!"

"I AM right here you know! And what the Hell am I supposed to say to you exactly!? Its not like you'd really want to hear about it cause I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be what you would want!" Yelled out Trini unhappily.

God, why did this have to happen when she was in such a pretty good mood!? It freaking sucked damnit! "Because God forbid if its not a nice labelled thing that's also normal!"

"Don't talk to your mother that way!" Hector reprimanded automatically without even thinking about it.

Making Trini feel a little betrayed. June huffed. "How would you know if it wouldn't be what I would want!? Ever think of that, mija!?"

"Because you're my mom and I know how you are! Hell, you barely tolerate the friends I do bring over as it is!"

"That's because they are all outcasts and trouble makers! Hardly the kind of friends I want for you to have! Much less have around the boys!"

Trini glared at her mother, forcing the tears to stay at bay because she refused to cry in front of the people who are her parents. No, that kind of thing was reserved for other, more actual caring parents that her friends had. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THEM! SO YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO JUDGE THEM! THIS! THIS IS WHY I DON'T TALK TO YOU OR DAD! BECAUSE YOU JUST JUDGE AND I HATE IT!"

"TRINITY DESANTOS! DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE TO US!" Yelled out Hector again unhappily.

She shook her head in disgust, just done with her parents and hating the fact that she felt like she'd just been betrayed by her dad. Who usually was more or less on her side in things. "Don't raise my voice? Well, how else am I going to be heard since you two obviously don't wanna listen?" She asked with her voice a bit choked up.

"Now you are just being ridiculous, Trini. We listen." Tried her mom but that was far from the truth.

Problem is, June DeSantos just didn't want to see or admit that. And Hector was just at a loss of what to do since his wife had a stubborn streak in her that made her difficult to deal with at times. Trini just shook her head again. "No, you don't. You just judge and harp on me cause I'm not how YOU want me to be."

And with that, she ran from the living room and out of the house. No longer able to deal with her parents and completely ignoring their yells. As she ran, she went over who's house she could go too at this time. Jason's was out since he had to babysit his sister while their parents were out on a date, Billy's mom was at work, and Zack's mom's health still wasn't the best and she didn't want to be a burden. Even if the older woman would adamantly deny she was being a burden. Which left Kim and her parents. Who were both actually pretty cool even if Mr. Hart grumbled from time to time about his daughter cutting her hair. Mrs. Hart, much like Zack and Billy's moms, and even Jason's up to a point, was the kind of mother Trini wished she had instead of the one she has now. As they were all great women who didn't judge and just loved. Especially Mrs. Hart as she often went out of her way to buy her a t-shirt, or a beanie, or something else that was usually Yellow thanks to Kim telling her mom that was her favorite color. Which… While true, wasn't something she wanted Kim telling people darn it!

But then again, when she actually thought about it when it came to Mrs. Hart, she honestly didn't mind the woman knowing that Yellow's her favorite color. Kim's parents, much like the other parents, even knew about Trini's situation at home and all hated it. Each of them wishing they could find a way to help out with the problem. Heck, Mr. Scott had even taught her how to fish since he thought it was a good life skill to have where as her parents didn't think too highly of that kind of thing. Her dad, despite his patience with his kids and wife, really didn't have the patience it took to fish. Which she thought was strange but whatever. Her mom just didn't care for the smell of fish at all and thought it silly that quite a few people wasted their time on something like that despite the fact it brought in money for the more serious folks who fished. And anytime Mrs. Hart saw Trini, she would always eagerly ask her how things were going with a bright and happy smile on her face while offering up something to eat and not caring at all if she really answered or not. Something that actually helped Trini be a little more open with the woman because of that for that matter.

Once she gets to the front door of the Harts and notes with relief that at least one of the vehicles is in the driveway, she knocks on the door and seconds later faintly hears a 'just a second!' from inside. Moments later saw Mrs. Hart opening the door while wearing an apron and the smell of something wonderful is cooking and it makes Trini's mouth water a little since she hadn't ate in a few hours. "TRINI!" Happily greeted Mrs. Hart, or rather, Erica as she once told the teen to call her by as she happily hugged the girl she honestly considered to be like her own child.

"Hi, Mrs. Hart." Whispered back Trini as she was brought into the house and into the kitchen.

Where she and the others usually got to do taste tests of Mrs. Hart's cooking. At first, Erica Hart isn't really paying close enough attention to the watery sheen in the younger girl's eyes as she excitedly begins to tell her about what she's cooking and the grocery store run she's got her husband and Kimberly doing for a few ingredients she needs for tonight's dinner. And that if she intends on sticking around for the evening, she'll get a plate of what's in store too. "Y-Yeah… I can, I can do that." Got out Trini with a slight quiver to her voice as her throat dries up.

Something she hated as it also tended to get like that when she cried. And she was trying not to cry in Mrs. Hart's kitchen but it was proving to be so Goddamned hard because of how caring and loving and all that that the older woman is. Which her mother just isn't and it sucks so badly. "Great! I'm sure Kimmie and James will be thrilled!" Erica told her excitedly and getting something close to a smile from the girl.

The cool thing about James Hart, is the fact he was even teaching Trini how to drive since her dad had yet to do so cause of his job. Heck, the man, along with his brother, Steven, had offered to teach her how to fly a plane for crying out loud! Which… Was actually how Kim was able to fly her Zord pretty well like she was able to do! The little cheat! Granted, Trini hadn't accepted the offer as while she liked being high up, she preferred doing so with her feet on the ground. Or with Zord feet on the ground as it were when the Sabertooth Tiger Zord was needed. And whether it was because of her attempted smile, the way she sounded, or the watery gleam in her eyes that alerted Erica Hart to the fact that something was wrong, Trini didn't have a clue but the woman was quick to realize something was up after looking at her. "Trini? What's wrong sweetheart?" She asked softly in concern as she knelt down in front of her second daughter with little concern for what's on the stove.

Trini looks at her with that watery gleam easy to see in her eyes and her lip quivers. "Why… Why are you so nice to me?" Asked the girl brokenly.

"Why can't my parents be like you!? Why did I have to get parents who only want me to be a certain way and can't be happy with my decisions!?" Continued the heartbroken girl.

"Oh sweetheart!" Came the concerned and caring tone from the older woman that saw Trini break down into tears as she was pulled into a hug.

The whole thing breaking Erica Hart's heart as she hated to see her little girl dealing with this horrid situation and wished yet again that she could do something about it so that she wouldn't ever have to deal with it again. She murmured loving words into the crying Trini's ear as she held on to her. Giving her all the love and support that she could while hugging her. "I don't know why your parents are the way they are, my sweet and beautiful girl, but so long as you are here in Angel Grove, you have me, James, and the parents of your friends to be there for you always. Okay? And that will never change. Even if you end up having to move again."

Her words made Trini cry even harder as she was held and easily hearing the utter sincerity in the woman's words. This would be the scene that Kimberly and father would walk in on while carrying groceries, James' announcement that they were home dying on his lips as he and his daughter took in the sight before them. Kim quickly put down the groceries and rushed to her best friend and her mother and joined in on the hug while her dad sighed heavily. Hating seeing this young, amazing girl in tears once again thanks to her parents. He would even join in on the hug and they would remain that way until Trini calmed down. Pizza would end up being ordered for the family to eat that night with her apologizing for having ruined it. But both parents would be adamant for her to not even worry about it as it was no big deal for them in their minds. "That's right, T., you know mom loves to cook and will just use the next chance she gets to try that recipe." Kim said with a smile and making Trini feel happy as she could see what her friend was doing there by not putting in the 'my' there.

"Can I help out next time? To umm… You know, make up for it not happening this time?"

"You don't have to do so, sweetheart, but if you want, I won't say no." Erica told her with a kind and loving smile.

"And maybe that's when you'll let me and my brother talk you into flight lessons." Added in a grinning James.

"Daaad! Don't scare her off!"

James gave Kim a fake wounded look that had Trini honestly giggling over and making both Hart parents happy as can be over. "I would never! I mean… Is it so wrong of me to want both of my girls, well… All three of my girls I should say, to know how to fly a plane!? Getting you to learn was a victory, but both your mother and your best friend also? I'd be set for life!"

Laughter erupted after that over his goofiness and Trini felt so loved by the three Harts that she could practically burst. Kim's parents would even insist on her staying the night and she wasn't about to put up a fight where that was concerned, as she didn't WANT to go back to the house that didn't feel like a home for her. Mr. Hart would even call her house to let her parents know and thankfully, it'd be her dad he would end up talking with over the whole thing. As if it had been her mom, things probably would have gotten a whole lot uglier! And thanks to the fact she had a few of her clothes over there, she'd have something of her own to change into after taking a shower to freshen up from the day's events and would cuddle up with Kim in her room. Listening to her best friend and sister in all but blood read aloud the current chat room messages between Jason, Billy, and Zack. Making her laugh over their ridiculousness. "Those three are goofy nuts, but I love them anyway." Murmured Trini sleepily before she fell asleep thanks to the soothing sounds of Kim's heart.

Kim smiled down at her best friend and sister in all but blood's head. "And we love you too, sarcasm and all." She said gently before telling the boys good night and putting away her phone to drift away to sleep with her arms around Trini. As if she were protecting her from the unkind things life had to offer.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Not gonna lie, got a little choked up myself while writing this. Many, many thanks to Trinisexual for having awesomely allowed me to write this. You rock!**


	2. The Talented Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini's got a talented little secret she's been keeping secret for some time now. Or did until the Rangers came into her life anyway!

**Disclaimer: Becky G music videos pretty much inspired this one! Can also be considered a sequel to 'A Mother's Caring Hart'.**

* * *

Ever since she was 12, Trini DeSantos had developed an interest in singing and writing songs in notebooks. Something she chose to keep to herself since it was her thing and didn't think she'd have any support for it. As she thought her mom's idea of normal didn't include that kind of thing. Which was kinda cemented a year later when she over heard her mom making some remark about how her daughter would never do music stuff cause it wasn't normal or appropriate for her after seeing some music video. So she kept her little interest to herself, improving when she could and looking up anything she could get her hands on that would help. Trini would always lie about what it was she was writing in her notebooks anytime someone in the family asked about it as she figured it was better that way. Though there was one time when she and her dad got to singing along to some random at the time popular song and he made the remark that she had a really beautiful voice and that she should use it more often. Making her blush some and would even sing around him since it was kinda their thing. But only if it was just him on his own. There was a time or two when she sang her little brothers to sleep however.

But it wasn't something they'd ever really remember and she was kinda thankful for that. And so, her little talent would be kept a secret until she was 17. Which was then when her long kept secret got found out. Not by her family of course but by her friends and fellow Rangers a little while after she'd been kicked out of the house after angrily dropping the bomb to her mother that she likes girls and is proud of that. Her dad had been pretty furious too. Not because of her being gay, but because his wife had done something without coming to him about it first. The Hart family had been quick to take her in and both Trini and her dad were thankful for it after he managed to find her there. He was heartbroken however that she refused to come back home until her mom got past her view but did at least bring her her stuff since he knew she was going to need it. The whole thing leading to her coming up with a song she called 'Strangers'. Which spoke of the growing divide between herself and her mother and it'd be Jason who'd end up over hearing her first one day in an empty class room. Her voice sounded so beautiful yet so heart broken and it made his heart clench in pain for her.

He'd make his leave after that, knowing that she probably wouldn't have liked the fact he'd been there listening in for a brief time. As even with the deep bonds they were developing between one another as time went on, she could still be something of a closed off girl. Zack would also end up over hearing her singing but like Jason, would leave quietly so she wouldn't know he was there. Her hauntingly beautiful voice would be with him for days after that too for that matter. It'd be Billy and Kim however that would change things when the two caught her singing in her bedroom at the Hart home while writing in her notebook. "W-Wow." Breathed out Billy after she'd finished the last line of her song.

His voice startled Trini. "The Hell!? How, how long have you two been standing there!?"

The two looked at one another nervously as they could tell she wasn't happy at all. "Umm… Just a few minutes, I promise!" Kim quickly told her.

"Three minutes and 32 seconds." Added in Billy helpfully. Hoping this would help soothe his friend some.

"O-Oh. I'd rather you two not have heard that."

"What!? Why!? Trini, you sounded beautiful, girl!"

"Yeah! I could probably hear that all day!" Added in Billy with a smile.

Not used to praise like that, Trini couldn't help but duck her head and blush. "Feel free to correct me on this, but I'm guessin' you never told anyone you could sing so good cause you thought your mom would be against it? And that notebook next to you is stuff you've written for songs that you didn't want her or anyone else really knowin' about?" Billy asked curiously and pretty much getting right on the ball with things.

Granted, this still surprised both Kim and Trini despite the fact it wasn't the first or even the second time he'd done something like this. "Umm… Yeah. How the Hell do you do that, Billy?"

He just shrugged. "No idea. Just happens."

"This does explain the comments I've heard from Zack and Jason at different times about a yellow song bird with a great voice. I just thought they were being weird when I heard that." Kim said thoughtfully and causing Trini to groan.

"Of course they would hear me without me knowing."

"T., if they heard, its a given others have heard too. Especially if you happened to be doing any singing at school." Reasoned Kim.

The fact Trini groaned again after her words just told the Pink and Blue Rangers all they needed to know. She then decided that since the other two knuckleheads know, that she might as well call them over to have a word or two with them. As she really didn't want this getting out more then it already apparently had. This would turn out to be something of a mistake, at least in her view. As Jason and Zack, followed by Billy and Kim would be all encouraging and what not about the fact she shouldn't hide such an amazing talent anymore. Especially after no longer living at home anymore where her mom would be likely against it and causing a conflict of support/interest with her dad over it. "I for one think its great they are encouraging you sweetheart." Came Erica Hart's voice from the doorway while holding a basket of clothes in need of a washing.

She could also be seen smiling too. "You ought to look into getting something recorded too." She added seconds later before walking away.

"Yeah, that's probably not gonna happen." Muttered Trini and completely missing the grins from the others at first.

And when she did, she groaned. "Oh no…"

"Oh yeah, Crazy Girl! And I bet Billy here could come up with somethin' too for your recordin' needs."

Billy just clapped excitedly, causing her to facepalm. "And I'm sure dad would be willing to help get us anything we need too." Kim added excitedly.

"I'll help with any transporting if needed." Jason offered.

Trini just glowered at them, causing them to refrain from grinning over it as her small frame made things like that so damned adorable. Not that they would ever say that as she was already a little defensive over that kind of thing! "If this goes horribly wrong, I'm blaming all of you and hiding the bodies where no one will think to look." Promised the girl darkly.

Her threat was met with excited cheers. Causing the Yellow Ranger to shake her head at the foursome and thinking their all nuts. _Wait… I've been around them awhile_ _now_ _, so am I a nut_ _now_ _too!?_

That would be something that would keep her up that night. And thanks to Billy, with some additional help from Kim's dad, Trini would gain herself some recording equipment that would get put in the Hart basement and she would go from there. Albeit, after a few deep breaths and a lot of encouragement from her friends and their parents. The first song she'd end up recording after coming up with a great beat for it, would be 'Strangers'. Followed by a few other songs of her's thanks to the fact that once she had gotten started, she just didn't want to stop. Sometime later after a little convincing on James Hart's part, would see Trini submitting the 'Strangers' song to a local radio station thanks to a connection the man had. Along with another called 'Don't Need Your Labels', which nicely enough included a line from Billy that would resonate with a lot of people who are also on the Spectrum like him. 'Yeah, I'm on the Spectrum, but so what? I'm not defined by that!' The song in general would resonate with a whole lot of people since many who listened could relate to it. Both on the Spectrum and otherwise. Hector DeSantos would even have the unexpected pleasure of hearing Trini's 'Strangers' song one day while on his way to work.

" _Coming up next boys and girls is a song that has legit brought tears to my eyes more then once! 'Strangers' by The Tiger!_ "

Hector thought it would be nothing more then some trashy pop song or whatever that would end up being catchy. Only to find out how wrong he was when the song started up and realized it was his daughter singing! "Ay, dios mio!" Got out the man in shock as he ended up having to pull over to the side of the road to get control of himself as the song kept on playing.

Utterly shocked by what the lyrics his little girl was singing and feeling a little ashamed of himself for not doing more by her. A little while later would see him getting June to listen to the song but she would refuse to believe it was Trini singing. Thinking it was just some girl who merely sounded like her despite Hector and the boys adamantly saying otherwise in frustration. None of them realizing that despite the short amount of time Trini had started to get out there with her music, that she was getting notice from a few folks in the music industry. Which honestly shocked the Hell out of the girl and at first thought she was being pranked by Zack til she finally realized it wasn't the case at all.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed! If its somehow lacking, I do apologize. And to be honest, this wasn't the sequel I had in mind but it works either way as I can still do the other fic as a third part. R and R!**


	3. Enter La Tulipe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next encounter with an Alien that the team has, isn't exactly the kind of encounter they were expecting to have!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! This is just a fun little idea I thought up a ways back and is set a few days after the events of 'The Talented Tiger' in the 'Mother's Caring Hart' 'Verse. Will be about 5 chapters long as well.**

* * *

Had any of them known ahead of time of what they were going to be finding themselves involved with, the team would have told Zordon 'Hell no!' and let someone else deal with it. Well, maybe not Billy but the others sure would have! As the situation they had to deal with probably would have been more suitable for a cop! Well, if a cop could handle an Alien on a drunken bender anyway. It'd all start for the 5 earlier that evening while at the ship and doing a bit of training in the Pit. Not against Putties either but other types of minions used by other violent bad guys the Universe had to offer back in Zordon's actual body having days. None of them were liking the Oozemen at all since they were a bit more messier then what the Putties were. " _Rangers, to the War Room._ " Suddenly came Zordon's voice, making Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Billy, and Zack all relieved as Hell.

"Oh thank God!" Breathed out Kim in relief as Alpha shut off the simulation and she and the others headed out.

"Right with you there." Stated Zack and being a bit relieved he wouldn't have to explain himself to his mom when he got home tonight for why he was covered in purple gunk.

"I'd take a shower but wouldn't be much point since we'd all get wet when we leave." Grumbled Trini as they made their way to the ship's War Room.

Or as Zack liked to call it, the room of the 'Man In The Wall'. Jason preferred something a little more simple like 'Command Center' but Zack thought that was entirely too lame and unoriginal. "I don't see the problem guys! Those Oozemen weren't that bad! I mean, there could probably be some beneficial applications for their ooze if they are still around." Theorized Billy with an eagerness to him.

The girls made a face at that while Jason just smiled at his friend's eager enthusiasm. "Dude, like a slimier playdough to play with!" Zack suggested jokingly.

"Exactly!"

"Buddy, he's joking."

"Oh."

"I'm actually kinda serious though dudes. Could revolutionize the Playdough industry!"

Billy turned to Jason with a curious expression on his face. "Is he joking?"

"I'm… Honestly not sure." Jason admitted with a frown while Zack snorted in amusement.

"Ancient Chinese secret states that one must leave another always guessin' when it comes to whether or not one is bein' serious or not." He intoned in what passed for a sage like tone.

The girls rolled their eyes in amusement while Jason lightly shoved the laughing Zack. "I gotta remember that one!"

"Stick with me my 'Main Brain' and I'll teach ya everything I know!"

"You as a teacher is kind of a scary thought." Trini said as she looked towards Zack.

Who gave her a fake wounded look as he clutched his heart dramatically. "Crazy Girl! You wound me with your words!"

"Ancient Gujarati saying states that one must always keep a healing balm near by for burns." Declared a grinning Kim.

"Har har, you think you're funny, but you're not!" Came the Black Ranger's retort with a grin.

Causing the others to stop and look at him for a moment. "Did you just seriously go Dr. Drakken there?" Asked Trini with a raised eyebrow and struggling not to laugh.

"The fact you got what I was goin' for there shows me that you and I are soul mates, Crazy Girl."

Trini snorted at that with an eyeroll, though it was clear to see she was smiling while the others laughed. Billy being thankful he got what was going on there since Zack usually made jokes like that with Trini. "Teenagers." Alpha said to himself with a shake of the head as he followed his Masters to Zordon.

"Sorry, but the body you're in just doesn't do it for me."

"Ooh! Two to nothin' in T.'s favor!" Joked the Pink Ranger laughingly while Zack just shook his head in amusement.

_God I love this team._ Thought a certain Red Ranger happily as they finally arrived in the Command Center.

" _Greetings, Rangers. I am pleased to see you are all in high spirits despite your training with the Oozemen moments ago._ "

Jason shrugged as came up to Zordon. "Better to be in high spirits then no spirits at all."

" _Agreed! Perhaps you 5 will remain in high spirits this evening despite what the Grid has shown me._ "

Kim frowned at that and stepped forward somewhat, knowing their Alien mentor would move over to her to answer her. "What do you mean by that?"

And true enough, he did exactly that! " _Observe the Grid and you shall know._ "

Refraining from rolling her eyes at his overly serious tone, she and the others turned around and looked closely at the Grid. And soon saw a blue, white, and red colored space ship flying about haphazardly in the sky above the town. Which was certainly gaining quite a bit of notice from those in the area too! " _As you can see, it is unclear if this newcomer means trouble or is simply having trouble flying. But regardless, your task is to bring down the ship without harming the occupant before any damages or loss of life occurs._ "

The group nodded seriously at that while the Grid showed them who was inside the ship. And the figure certainly looked like a strange one too! " _Ah, a Tulis. Rare to see one so far from their home._ "

"I'm sorry, but a what now?" Trini asked in confusion.

As the figure was blue all over and had what looked like Tulip flowers coming out of his skin in certain areas! Not to mention the fact he was oddly dressed looking too! "A Tulis of the planet of Tuli. The people there are half humanoid and half what you Earthlings would call a Tulip." Informed Alpha helpfully from nearby.

Making the Rangers raise their eyebrows at that bit of weirdness. "Wow." Breathed out Billy in awe.

Evolution sure was amazing! They all watched as the figure grabbed a bottle and guzzled down its contents. "I'm gonna take a wild guess here, but I'd say he's gettin' his drink on while flyin'." Zack said with a shake of the head.

" _Yes, that does appear to be the case, Zackary. Which makes this all the more imperative for the five of you to bring him down before he can become a risk._ "

"You got it, Zordon! Alright guys, its Morphin' Time!" Shouted Jason seriously.

They quickly Morphed and hauled ass for the outside world with their Zords. Making a plan as they went, figuring that perhaps Kim would be the ideal choice considering her Zord could fly. As the Rangers made their way to Angel Grove to stop the Tulis from causing problems with his drunken flying, the Tulis himself could be seen singing and talking to himself. "Ah! Its good to be back home amongst my fellow French! For its been too long since I was able to see the lights of Paris and the faces of family!" Slurred the Tulis in a French accent excitedly.

His ship then took a wild turn. "MON DIEU!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh, this… This is going to be fun!**


	4. Enter La Tulipe! Part 2

If seeing a colorful space ship in the air in a haphazard manner was fairly wild and maybe a bit panicky, seeing those animal like robots based on Pre-historic creatures was another. Though thankfully, they seemed to be making more of an effort to avoid crushing anything so that was a plus. Whatever they were going to be doing however was anyone's guess as some figured that maybe this was just a friend of theirs or some such who was having problems with his or her (or whatever) spaceship. Everyone watched as the Pink Pterodactyl robot thing flew up in front of the spaceship while the other Pre-historic robots circled around the two. " _Greetings, citizen of the planet of Tuli, I am here to politely ask you to land your ship before your drunken flying causes a serious problem for the people below us._ " Spoke a female voice that none of them recognized from the Pink Pteradactyl.

Several residents of the town could be heard grumbling about how it was bad enough Humans drove around drunk! Now an Alien's doing that!? It was just wrong! "All them damn broadcast signals probably showed them somethin' they shouldn't have!" Grumbled an old man from his front porch.

A loud noise came from the colorful spaceship. " _If these fine_ _French_ _made buildings would stop being in my way, things would be just fine, Ma_ _dame Dactyl! Now, please… Excusez-moi so that I can reach the Estate!_ " Came a very surprising accented and slurred French voice!

"Now I know them damn Aliens been watchin' too much of them broadcast signals! French ones at that! Absurd I tell ya!" Yelled out the old man from before.

"Oh hush yo self, Hubert! So what if the Alien sounds French!? I think its sweet!" Called out Ms. Janice.

A well known gossip on the street for that matter too! "I will not, ya old gossip!"

"Here we go again." Muttered a long haired teenaged boy with a grin on his lips.

As he loved seeing those two go at it! " _Uhh, I hate to tell you this, but you're no where near France. You're actually in America._ "

Angry French could be heard from the colorful spaceship. " _Non! I am in Paris! It is most unkind to lie to a Frenchman, Madame!_ "

" _I'm not lying, I swear! You really are in America! Maybe if you weren't drinking and flying, you would know that! Now please, LAND your ship_ _and stumble around on foot so you aren't a danger to yourself or anyone below_ _!_ "

_Next time, Jason is doing this! I feel like a parent dealing with a bad kid, damnit!_ Thought Kim unhappily.

Kids and parenthood wasn't something she wanted to think about til at least her late 20's thank you very much! " _Non! You move on with your damned lies! For there is no way I could be in the land of the inepte le Americains!"_ Demanded the French sounding Alien irately and irritating just about everyone in the town with his insult!

And they were all fairly positive was an insult too! Everyone watched as the colorful spaceship that now that they realized it, the colors was clearly a representation of the French flag! Kim narrowed her eyes as she saw the Tulis attempt to move around her. "Yeah, I don't think so." Muttered the Pink Ranger as she fired a warning shot at him.

" _MON DIEU! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!? INSULT TO MY HONOR!_ "

" _Hey, I asked you to land twice in a nice way. Instead, you refused and tried to leave. You're lucky that was a warning shot only, pal._ "

Instead of responding, the French colored ship hauled ass and the Pink Pteradactyl took off after it. Firing a few shots right at what looked to be the engines on the thing. Causing for loud, incensed screaming to be heard from the French Alien. Who's ship was then captured between the teeth of the T-Rex like robot. " _Non! I, La Tulipe Guibert demand to be let go this instant! Or face the consequences!_ "

" _Sorry, but not happening. You need to sleep off the Alcohol first._ " Spoke a male voice that like the female's, wasn't recognizable at all as he and his T-Rex robot walked off with the spaceship between the teeth.

Just then, those watching the insanity saw a figure jump from the French colored spaceship. " _Crap! You guys go after him on foot while I take this thing outside of town!_ " Ordered the male in annoyance as he flew off.

"Ha ha! You shall not be taking me this evening!" Declared a laughing and stumbling La Tulipe.

"Think again!" Declared a voice in a black armored outfit.

Followed by three others in pink, yellow, and blue. All of whom were quickly surrounding him and then going after him instead of wasting any time. "MON DIEU! AMERICAN POLICE ON THE ATTACK! BRUTALITY! GRAND-MERE WAS RIGHT!" Yelled the drunk Tulis as he hauled ass as best as he could.

"I am so kicking the crap out of this guy." Swore Trini as she and the others ran after him.

One way or another! "HEY! WE'RE NOT THE POLICE! I REPEAT, WE'RE NOT THE POLICE! WE'RE CALLED THE POWER RANGERS!" Yelled Billy as they chased after the so called La Tulipe.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh… Drunken Aliens sure are fun!**


	5. Enter La Tulipe! Part 3

**Disclaimer: I hope you're ready for more fun folks! Because it is here!  
**

* * *

Somehow, despite the fact their Alien was drunk as Hell and continuing to enjoy his Alcohol as he ran from them, all five of the Rangers still weren't able to catch him. No matter what they tried when it came to him, he managed to somehow avoid them in the down town area. Which was honestly beginning to annoy the five a great deal. Trini did at least get a chance to wave at her little brothers at one point however as she ran past them and their mother at a grocery store. So that was a plus where the boys were concerned! "VIVA LA FRANCE!" Shouted out La Tulipe as he punched a barrel to the ground that was coming his way courtesy of Jason.

"I'll viva your France." Muttered Kim darkly as she caught her breath.

"Stop chasing me, Policemen! I have done nothing wrong!"

"What do you call drunken flying and resisting doing what you're told!?" Billy asked incredulously.

La Tulipe pointed at him, or at what he thought was Billy anyway. "Because! I, La Tulipe Guibert am celebrating my return to my birth place! Nothing more, nothing less! Now quit ruining it you imbecile connards!" Came the reply as he guzzled down a bottle of Alcohol from the planet of KO-35.

And then let out a belch. Leaving the girls disgusted as Zack wondered aloud if they were just insulted by the guy. "Birth place? You were born on Earth?" Jason asked curiously as he took a few cautious steps.

Hoping the drunken Tulis wouldn't even notice it. A hearty laugh escaped La Tulipe. "Yes! Monsieur Red! That is correct! In the 60's, my father crashed in Paris and fell in love! Leading to my magnificent birth! In the 80's however, I chose to leave Earth in my father's place to participate in a war our people were involved with and only now do I return! Now, return my ship to me so that I may leave this horrid American land!"

"Now there's something I wasn't expecting to hear." Billy said aloud in shock and getting agreements on it.

Zack charged at La Tulipe with a yell, only to find himself stumbling some when the Tulis threw down a smoke pellet from the inside of his dark red Aristocratic long coat. "Aww damnit!"

"AFTER HIM!" Shouted Jason and Zack didn't need to be told twice with Trini and Billy in hot pursuit behind him as Jason and Kim took off in other directions to try and cut him off.

Unknown to them however, the local Law Enforcement members were all grateful as Hell that the Power Rangers were the ones handling this after seeing the footage thanks to various methods of footage being obtained and put on various Social Media platforms! Several of the Police Officers were even discussing that maybe they should give the Rangers a few lessons in how to deal with drunks in case something like this was to happen again. Though how they would go about doing that was another thing entirely since they weren't seen that often. Zack, Trini, and Billy managed to catch La Tulipe at a park where quite a few teenagers were seen hanging out and doing various things. "Hah! Gotcha!" Crowed Zack as he ran up a tree and then jumped off it to catch the drunken Tulis.

Sending them into a roll of sorts and then coming up to their feet with their hands on the other's shoulders. Leaving the teenagers and the Yellow and Blue Rangers to wonder what would happen next. "Mon Dieu! If you wanted to dance, why didn't you just say so, Madamoiselle!?" Asked the Tulis with a harrumph in light offense.

As he was never one to turn down a good dance! "Uhh what!? That's not what-HEY!" Shouted Zack in alarm as La Tulipe began to dance with him in a classic Waltz much to the bafflement of Trini and Billy.

"Am… Am I seeing this right?" Billy wondered in shock.

Trini couldn't answer him as she was busy trying NOT to break down laughing at the sight of her friend and fellow team mate being forced to dance with a drunk Alien. The teenagers nearby however weren't so restrained. This would be what Kim and Jason showed up too and were stunned as Hell to see the sight of Zack dancing with the drunken Tulis. Alpha from his spot on the ship could only think of one thing to say with a shake of his robotic head. 'Ai yi yi…'

Zordon thinking along similar lines as well. "GUYS! SOMEONE SAVE ME! I'M MORE OF A BOOGIE KINDA GUY FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!"

"Ugh! Your yelling is not appropriate for a Madamoiselle such as yourself!" Reprimanded La Tulipe as he spun his unwilling dance partner about.

"Well that's cause I'm not a Madam-whatever! I'm a guy! Who prefers girls! And you aren't one!"

Hearty laughter escaped the Tulis. "I know! I am a man! And proud to be one!" How he only took that from Zack's words could possibly only be blamed on the Alcohol.

"Rex? What do we do?" Kim asked in poorly concealed amusement.

"I… I don't know. Zordon didn't exactly prepare us for this kind of thing!"

"There has to be something you can think of!"

"Have you ever been in a situation like this?"

"Well… No. Usually had no trouble getting someone to dance with me." Admitted the Pink Ranger with a hidden frown.

Jason just sighed. "There you have it. Could just let this play out til the drunk gets tired?"

She considered that option for a moment. "Could Mastodon handle that though? I mean… There's no telling how long our friend here can keep this up even while drunk."

"Could attack. Might help." Threw in Billy helpfully while Trini continued her inner battle not to break down laughing.

"WHATEVER YOU GUYS DO! JUST DO IT QUICK! WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Zack asked in a panicked state as La Tulipe suddenly dipped him.

"Please, no need for such dramatics! I'm merely giving such a sight as yourself a deserving kiss!"

Zack's eyes widened behind his visor as he struggled to try and break free of the situation he was in. But finding that a bit impossible. "WHAT!? NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOO!"

Unfortunately for him, La Tulipe paid that no mind as he planted a kiss on his metal mouth. Only to be dropped seconds later without warning as the drunken Tulis spat out something he thought to be a horrible taste in his mouth! "Mon Dieu! Your lips taste of metal! What nonsense is this!? Never have I come across something so horrible!" Asked the Tulis as Zack rolled around while screaming his head off over what had happened to him while the teenagers in the area laughed their asses off and his team mates just stared in shock.

And in that moment, Trini DeSantos, Yellow Ranger and something of a reserved but caring girl with family issues, pointed a finger at Zack and his plight and threw her head back and laughed loudly. Causing Jason, Kim, and Billy to look her way in complete shock. "MY LIFE IS OVER!" Wailed Zack as he looked up at the darkened sky with his arms wide open and on his knees.

His words only serving to make Trini laugh even harder. "NO GIRL WILL WANNA KISS ME NOW!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Man, I'd been looking forward to writing that part between Zack and La Tulipe and it was worth the wait! May there have been much enjoyment of this one!**


	6. Enter La Tulipe! Part 4

**Disclaimer: And we a rollin' on with the fun train!**

* * *

Kim shook her head in amusement at her wailing friend after forcing herself to stop staring at the sight of a laughing Trini and knelt down next to Zack as La Tulipe continued to grumble about metal lips that were horrible to have against his. "You do know he only kissed your helmet lips, right? So it doesn't really count."

He turned to her and grabbed her by the shoulders with an unseen look of shock and horror on his face behind the helmet. "It does too! He's ruined any appeal for me when it comes to kissin' a girl with these metal lips! RUINED! YOU HEAR ME!? HE RUINED IT FOR ME!" Wailed the Black Ranger pitifully.

Making Kim sigh with a shake of the head. She then slapped him on the side of his and causing him to stumble over. "OW!"

"I didn't even hit you that hard, you big cry baby. But I can do that if you want?"

"No! No, I'm good! I promise! I'll just… Go hide somewhere and cry about my pain where no one will slap me for it."

Kim rolled her eyes behind her helmet over his ridiculousness and kept him from leaving much to his dismay. "That cool, unflappable act of yours with everything in life except for where your mom is concerned will never be believable again." She told him with a tsk.

"BEST! HA HA! NIGHT! EVER! AH HA HA HA HA!" Yelled out Trini as she continued to laugh her ass off.

Billy seriously began to wonder in that moment if maybe they should get her some medical treatment. As all that laughing couldn't be good. A harrumph came from the Tulis. "Non! This is a most horrid night, Yellow One! Not a great one!"

He then pointed at the misery known as Zack, who was pretty much ignoring anything Kimberly was telling him thanks to his one track mind about girls. "YOU! I DEMAND A DUEL FOR YOUR SLIGHT AGAINST MY HONOR AS A MAN WITH SUCH HORRIBLE LIPS!" Challenged the drunken Tulis as he brought forth a well crafted Rapier that somehow managed to sparkle brightly while at night.

"Sorry, but his brain's flown the nest but please try again later." Quipped Kim with a hidden grin.

"And out of all of us, I'm the only one who can fight with a sword." Informed Jason as he finally tore his attention away from a still laughing Trini and took notice of the sword in La Tulipe's hand.

His words were pretty true too since none of the others had yet to unlock their weapons just yet and Alpha had taken to training Jason in sword fighting styles from other planets. He stuck his hand out and the Power Sword revealed itself seconds later. "As Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger and Leader of the Power Rangers of Earth, I accept your challenge in Black Mastodon Ranger's stead." Declared the young man seriously.

Knowing the drunken Tulis was probably going to be difficult too despite his being rather drunk. A grumble came from La Tulipe. "Fine, I shall accept your challenge in his stead. But if I win Monsieur Red, you and yours leave me be in peace. Est-ce que l'on a trouve un accord?"

"And if he wins, you spend a night in a cell sleeping off the alcohol." Came the voice of AGPD's own Captain Bowen as he made his arrival.

"Further more, there had better be no property damage during this fight." Added the man and making quite a few wonder why the Hell he wasn't just arresting the drunken Alien!

"You got it, Sir."

"I can accept the terms, Monsieur!"

"Good. Now, I'll go stand over here."

And once he to where the Blue and Yellow Rangers were, Kim made her way over to him with a whining Zack over her shoulder. "Umm… Not to be rude or anything, but you haven't been drinking have you?" Came the question form the Pink Ranger that was on practically everybody's mind in town!

Bowen chuckled. "Not at all, I'm actually a fan of sword fights believe it or not. And uhh… Is Yellow over here alright?"

"Oh yeah, no biggie. She's just letting out years of repressed happiness is all."

"And at my expense too!" Moaned Zack from his place on top of Kim's shoulder.

Before more could be said, the clanging of swords could be heard along with the shouting of 'En garde!' Making the group and others in the area turn their attention to the Red Ranger and the Drunken Alien. A clash of wills began to happen between the two as the other tried to over power the other. Jason soon managed to push him back and charged at him with a yell. Resulting in another clanging of swords as they began to fight sword to sword. "You'd think with him bein' drunk and all, he wouldn't be able to fight so well." Billy said in slight awe.

Getting agreements from quite a few around him. "Ha Ha! I was trained by the absolute best in sword fighting, Monsieur Blue! So no matter if I am drunk or not, I am still skilled regardless!"

"Oh, that makes sense."

 _This is my life now people that it makes sense even to ME._ Moaned Kim in her head.

"Annnnd I'm passing out now." Gasped out Trini all of a sudden and then dropping to the ground after way too much laughing.

Zack suddenly found himself being dropped to the ground with an 'oof' escaping him as Kim picked up her passed out friend and laid her on a nearby park bench as the sword fight continued on with an insult or two thrown in for good measure. "Come now, Monsieur Red! My Grand-Mere can fight better then you!"

An unseen grimace flashed across Jason's face after getting that crack his way. "Yeah, well, I'm new to sword fighting so what do you expect?" He asked a bit crossly.

"Fair point, Monsieur Red!" Replied La Tulipe as he lunged at Jason and managed to slash across his armored chest.

Causing quite a few sparks to fly outward as well. The problem with the drunken Tulis doing this however, is that it made him stumble more then what he normally would have. Showing that his drunkenness had something of an effect on him after all. Allowing for Jason to take advantage of this and aiming for one of the legs with the flat side of his sword and causing La Tulipe to flip over several times with an offended scream. His landing on the ground serving to knock him out with a groan. Cheers went up everywhere as Jason sheathed his sword victoriously. Kim probably would have given him one of those hokey victory kisses just for the Hell of it if so many weren't around watching and recording the whole thing. _Always later for that._

"Now what do we do with him? Cause I doubt the ship has a cell area." Wondered Billy.

Captain Bowen stepped up. "We can place him in one of ours for the time being."

"One of us would probably need to stay in case he wakes up and causes problems." Jason said with an unseen frown as he leaned down some to rub on his somewhat aching knee thanks to La Tulipe having hit it at one point. One that while the Power had healed for the most part, still gave him issues from time to time.

The man nodded at that. "That is acceptable. And is your knee alright?"

"Oh yeah, no worries. Just a knee problem I got a few months ago that still bothers me sometimes. Your car nearby?"

 _Jase, you'd better hope you didn't just give anything away with that._ Thought Kim to herself as she picked up Trini and then told Jason that she and the others would have him covered where a cover story as to where he'd been the rest of the night with his family.

Making Bowen even more curious then before but letting it go for the time being. Billy would choose to go with Jason and the good Captain while Kim with Trini in her arms and Zack would head back to the ship and come up with a cover story for Billy as well. And maybe seeing about something being done for long distance communications since that would make things so much easier to communicate with Zordon and Alpha!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed! One more chapter to go and this portion will be finished! I know in the movie that Jason's knee was probably completely healed thanks to the Power, but here I thought would make more sense if it didn't. That, and it allows for a future idea of mine I came up with last night regarding his knee. R and R!**


	7. Enter La Tulipe! Part 5

**Disclaimer: And here we go with the final chapter!**

* * *

**The Next Day**

Jason had practically forced himself to stay awake the entire night to help keep an eye out on the town jail's newest member. One La Tulipe, a French Alien who'd shown up last night while drunk and attempting to fly his space ship to France while drunk. Forcing the Rangers to get involved before something unfortunate happened like lots of property damage. Which no one wanted to see happen for that matter despite the quick re-building that had been done after Rita's attack on them sometime ago. Billy didn't quite have the stamina to stay up the entire night and was currently passed out in a chair with his legs propped up on a table. Bowen and a few of the more willing Police Officers had even asked Jason and Billy when he'd been awake a few questions. Not that the two Rangers had given very many answers for safety reasons. And personally, Jason hoped their guest woke up soon as he was starting to get rather hungry! The ice pack he'd been given for his knee hadn't really helped matters any either since the armor in that area kept it from being felt a great deal. "Mon Dieu! I feel as though I have been hit by several Cogs during Tulchasa!" Moaned out La Tulipe as he finally began to awaken.

"That would be all the Alcohol, and me flipping you over last night." Came a voice he didn't recognize.

One that sounded distinctly American for that matter! "A Power Ranger!? On Earth!? So rumors are true after all!"

"What rumors?" Jason asked suspiciously as Captain Bowen came up beside him.

La Tulipe groaned as he got up and came up to the bars of his cell. "Rumors that the horrid Rita Repulsa had been found in the depths of Space and that a team of Power Rangers bearing the looks of millions of years ago was responsible."

"She's been what!?" Came the voice of a horrified Billy as he sprang awake.

Only to end up falling over with a loud clang. "Ow!" Moaned the young man as an Officer helped him up.

"I do not suppose one of you kind gentlemen have a hang over for my use? This headache is pas bon." Muttered the Tulis as he rubbed on his head while the Blue Ranger fired off several questions at him about Rita.

"You're not going to try anything problematic if we give you a hang over?" Questioned Bowen seriously.

Making for the Alien to look at him. "Mon Dieu, Policeman! Of course not! I am more honorable then that! Especially more so then what Monsieur Red did to me to end our fight last night!" Groused the Alien as he glared at Jason.

"I did what I had too. We can have another sword fight if you want but I'm not gonna apologize for it. You were a drunken menace who had to be stopped. As it is, I imagine you've given Mastodon nightmares for a long time to come."

La Tulipe winced as Bowen handed him his hang over cure. "I will avoid getting that drunk again, Monsieur Red. If only so that I do not greatly disturb anyone else in such a manner as I did him ever again." An apology would most certainly have to be made to the poor fellow!

"I'm sure Mastodon will appreciate it." Came the dry if somewhat amused response.

"Uhh, not to be rude, but can we please get back to the fact Rita's been found!?"

"As I said previously, Monsieur Blue, it is just rumors. But considering you two and your team mates are more then just mere rumor, I should perhaps put more stock into the ones about her, yes?"

Jason sighed. "Considering we slapped her out into space and the lack of protection she had for that kind of thing, I don't think anyone would be able to bring her back anyway, Tricero."

A harrumph escaped the Tulis as Bowen let him out. "You must truly be new at this then, Monsieur Red, for there are forces in the Universe with the power to bring her back. The Machine Empire for example would not do so unless they felt there was a good reason for it. And my thanks, Policeman. If you wish it, I shall do various acts of repayment for my actions of the previous night. Actually… I insist on doing so."

While the news they were told didn't really set too well with anyone present, Bowen wasn't about to argue with the Alien as he could tell that would be an uphill battle. "If that's what you want, then we can give you up to two weeks of Community Service. But I will warn you, some of our residents might not be too thrilled with having you around since Aliens actually being real and all is still surprisin' to us. Especially given how we learned to begin with." Informed the man begrudgingly.

"I understand, Monsieur Policeman. I will endeavor to remember this during my time here. Oh, my Grand-Mere will be most disappointed but she will understand."

"I am Captain Bowen, so if it helps, just refer to me as that."

Billy cleared his throat, causing the trio to look his way. "Uhh, not to be a downer or anything, but what about arrangements for a place to stay?" As he strongly doubted any hotels would be willing to let him stay and there's no way he or Jason or the others could let him stay at their places.

The cells would be needed for anyone causing problems and no telling what Zordon would do either. La Tulipe merely chuckled as he came up to Billy and clasped a hand on his shoulder, instantly making him freeze up. Not that the Tulis realized anyway but Jason sure did. "Not to worry, Monsieur Blue! My ship has all I need where such things are concerned."

"It is pretty huge." Remarked Jason thoughtfully while Billy politely asked the Tulis to stop touching him.

And gaining an apology in the process. "No worries, its just a thing I have where touch is concerned since I'm on the Spectrum."

_Something else to keep in mind…_ Thought Bowen to himself.

As learning anything about these Power Rangers was valuable in his view. "Pardon, but I am not familiar with this… 'Spectrum'. Is it like the fabled Morphin' Grid that one becomes a Power Ranger through?"

"Uhh, no, its a lot different then that actually. Basically, anyone who has it tends to be a bit different then most people. For example, I really like things to be in a certain kind of order and if its not like that, it bugs me until it is. I also don't like being touched and often can't tell when a joke has been said or when sarcasm's been used. The correct terminology is actually called Autism as well and there is no cure." Informed Billy and stunning La Tulipe quite a bit by the knowledge he'd learned.

As never had he heard of such a thing and a few young Tulis' came to his mind and made him wonder if perhaps they somehow had their own form of Autism? It was something to be looked into further, that was for certain. He also felt reminded of Cousin Frederick as well from days past. La Tulipe then gave a light bow to the Blue Ranger. "My many thanks, Monsieur Blue for telling me this information. I will endeavor to learn more whilst I am on Earth."

"Its no problem. The more who know, the better Autism Awareness is spread."

"Agreed." Came both Jason and Bowen's voices.

"Now, where about is my ship?"

Jason stepped forward. "Its back at where we're based out of actually."

"You and the others are based out of the Quarry?" Wondered Bowen as he had been told earlier on that the Alien's space ship had been spotted there.

Nods were his answer. "For safety reasons I can't confirm that, but I will say that its actually a few miles underground with only one entrance and has means of being undetected." Jason informed.

Though he wasn't entirely sure of that last bit but hey, he didn't think the Captain would doubt him on that! "I see and understand. If you boys like, I can take you up that way myself unless you've got some other means to get there instead of one of those robots of yours or on foot?"

Jason and Billy looked at one another and then at him. "We'll take the offer." Decided Jason.

A short ride later would see La Tulipe being none too pleased about having to go diving through water just to meet the legendary Zordon of Eltar after doing a check on his ship to ensure all as well. But none the less, he would go through the water while grumbling about the fact they needed a better method of getting to their base. Learning that Zordon had been a highly respected man in his time that still went on to this day was quite a surprise to the Rangers, though La Tulipe was probably more surprised by the fact the Rangers themselves were all teenagers since a vast majority of teams on other planets, including the space based team were adults. But as Alpha 5 helpfully explained, the Power chose as the Power did. The fact there was other teams out there in the universe made the teens curious about them and if whether or not they'd ever get a chance to meet them.

Not to mention feeling glad that other civilizations were being protected by those Ranger teams. La Tulipe's time in Angel Grove would be an interesting one as while he did have to deal with some hateful comments, along with a Government group who wanted to take him away until his Grand-Mere arrived and dropped a verbal smackdown on him, things were pretty decent for him. Even becoming a sort of sixth Ranger for the team during a rather unfortunate episode with some Alien Bikers who were wanted on 15 planets due to their destructive habits. All of whom were guests at the town jail under Captain Bowen's watchful eye with some specialized restraints courtesy of Billy and Alpha 5 to ensure they wouldn't use their strength to break free. The space bound Ranger team would even come to Earth collect them a day or so later so that they could stand trial for their actions.

Which had provided Zack another opportunity to see if they had anything or knew of anything that could help heal his mother, something he'd also asked of La Tulipe and getting a promise from the Tulis that he would have it looked into. The Red and Silver Space Rangers would also promise the same as well since they were pretty sure their medbay didn't have anything close to that kind of thing. Aside from a cryotube and they doubted he wanted to use that on his mother until something could be found for her. None the less, Zack was thankful as Hell for the fact they would look into it. Heck, it even helped him forgive La Tulipe a bit more for that life scarring kiss of his! A kiss and the reaction of it was something Trini still found to be greatly hilarious for that matter as well much to Zack's dismay and Kim's own amusement!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Many thanks to everyone who supported this story! And I hope you all enjoyed the ending! Stay tuned folks as more is to come! R and R!**


	8. Scott Men Showdown!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a fairly nice day for Jason until he and his dad ended up in an argument. Leading to a surprise revelation!

**Disclaimer: This takes place about a week after the events of 'Enter La Tulipe! in the 'A Mother's Caring Hart' 'Verse.**

* * *

It was a pleasant Saturday all things considered. La Tulipe was officially off in France and thanks to him, those Space Rangers, Billy, and Alpha, a teleportation system had been set up so that Jason and the others didn't have to keep taking a swim just to reach the ship. Which had made all of them quite happy as they were getting tired of the wet clothes and the issues that brought! Their watches had also been modified for access to the teleporter and nicely enough also doubled as a communicator despite not intending for it to be that way originally. And because of how nice it was, an impromptu gathering had been decided to be held at the Scott household. Meaning that some of Mr. Scott's boat crew were there, along with Jason's friends and their parents minus Trini's mother since everyone was still at odds with the woman for how she had been towards Trini to the point she kicked her out for being gay. Some of Jason's former Football team mates he was still on good terms with and other friends from before he met his new friends and team mates had shown up. Even if that had meant Damo getting the stink eye from Jason's dad since he still strongly and rightly believed he had something to do with the prank that got his son an ankle monitor for awhile.

Something Jason thankfully no longer had to wear either for that matter! However, as time went on, things would start to get a little less fun. And it'd be due to Mr. Scott getting rather chatty with Jason's former Football team mates as well. Leading to a few comments of his in his son's direction that started to get on Jason's nerves as they happened. Eventually causing an argument between the two Scott men to occur much to the dismay of Mrs. Scott. "Oh for crying out loud, I HATED PLAYING FOOTBALL!" Snapped Jason all of a sudden during his arguing with his dad.

Greatly surprising everyone, including himself as he hadn't intended on saying that. "You… You what!?" Asked a very startled Mr. Scott.

Jason sighed, knowing that there was no way to get out of this one. Which was kind of okay with him as it is anyway even if he would have preferred doing this without everybody else being around. A random look from Kim and the nod she gave him helped give him the encouragement to continue onwards. "You heard me, dad. I hated playing Football."

"How come you never said anything!? Which by the way, you put on a good show of not hating it by the way."

"I tried, I tried several times in the early days but you never listened! No, actually, you refused to listen! So I played, and hated every bit of it despite the fact it made you happy when I wanted to do other things!"

"What other things? You never even expressed any interest in doing anything else!" Protested the man and getting a shake of the head from his son while his wife just shook her head at that.

Even Damo knew better then that! "Does me wantin' to learn Martial Arts and the Clarinet ring a bell to you? Which, actually… I don't even remember why I thought playing the Clarinet seemed so cool at the time."

Damo chuckled and helpfully provided why. "That would have been because of Ellie Kindles back then, bro."

"Oh yeah. Thanks for that."

"No problem buddy!" Came Damo's reply with a thumb's up.

Mr. Scott however was just shocked as he stared at his son in the aftermath of his revelations as his son looked back at him. "So yeah… Now you know the truth. And you wanna know the real kicker of all this? I INTENTIONALLY got myself hurt in that last game cause I could see what that guy was doing a mile away and saw it as my way OUT of doing something I hated. Something YOU refused to listen to me about anytime I TRIED to talk to you about it."

"I… Jason… You..." Tried the man and failing to get anything out.

"Damn." Muttered one of the Football players in a stunned voice.

As he hadn't been expecting that revelation at all! And wondering if whether or not he should feel betrayed by Jason's big reveal. Jason narrowed his eyes at his dad. "When Pearl gets older, you MIGHT want to keep what happened with me in mind when you or mom start trying to push something on her. As it might not be something SHE actually wants." Proclaimed the young man angrily.

He then walked off before more could be said or done. Especially anything that might be regretted later on. "Umm… I'll go follow him and make sure he doesn't do anything he might regret." Spoke up Kim and then ran off after Jason.

Silence reigned in the front yard of the Scott home until Zack finally broke it. "Well, that happened." Quipped the Black Ranger with a shrug.

"Zhakali." Came his mother's stern voice and making him wince.

"Sorry mom."

Thankfully, Kim's presence would prevent Jason from doing anything stupid. And the alone time the two had for several hours would allow for the two to bond even closer with one another and make any unacted on feelings grow stronger towards the other. Things would be rather tense and silent once Jason came home and he and his father wouldn't talk for nearly a week. Which suited him fine as he wasn't particularly wanting to deal with another argument and he could tell his mom wasn't wanting it to happen either. As she just wanted her two favorite men to be on good terms with one another again. Something that understandably would take awhile to happen.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Now this is just my take on things regarding Jason and his injury, so keep that in mind for anyone who might feel a bit… Strongly about this one-shot. R and R! Not entirely sure if I am supposed to separate Zhakali as Zha Ka Li so until I'm told otherwise, it'll be one word with no spaces.**


	9. Rangers In The Club! Part 1 - In? Or Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a Saturday and the team decides to head out to LA for a night of fun!

**Disclaimer: Its time to party it up in the 'A Mother's Caring Hart' 'Verse! Takes place a weekend after the events of 'Scott Men Showdown!' and will introduce my version of Tommy. Now, let's roll on!**

* * *

**1:15 PM At The Ship**

"Hey guys!" Greeted Jason enthusiastically once he was inside the ship wet free courtesy of the teleportation system that had been put in place recently.

Which was a little unusual cause a lot of the time he was there before any of the others were. "Fearless leader finally grants us with his presence!" Called out Zack jokingly and getting a few chuckles from the girls for it.

Jason gave him a mock glare in return. "Decided to risk sleeping in today, Rex?" Kimberly asked curiously.

Knowing that things between Jason and his dad weren't the greatest at the moment after his surprising revelation a week ago. "Heh, yeah. Ended up in a 5 hour conversation with my cousin last night after I got things set up with him about our night at his club for tonight."

Said conversation being about Mimes and if whether or not they were agents of evil of all things. "Wait, you were serious about that?" Trini asked in surprise.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I have been?"

"Other then the fact you've been a real narrow straight edge kinda guy since we met? No reason." Supplied Zack with a shrug and getting a nod of agreement from Trini.

"The fact you didn't make that sound more insulting says something about you, Zack." Kim told him teasingly and getting an eyeroll in return while chuckles were heard from Trini.

Who would ask a rather important question. "But what about Billy? You know how he is about touch."

"Got that covered, my cousin's gonna let him hang out in the VIP area since it'll be less crowded. Which means we've got access to that if we want to use it."

Zack chuckled with a shake of the head. "Man, you really are the man with a plan."

"Who's got a plan?" Came the curious voice of Billy as he made his entrance with a welder's helmet on his head and various pieces of protective gear on other areas of him with a blowtorch in one of his hands.

Trini and Kim smiled at him. Each having a fairly good idea he'd just been knee deep in some project somewhere on the ship he decided to help Alpha with. "Jason, Billy. He's got everything figured out for that whole let's go clubbing idea of his." Supplied Kim helpfully.

Her words made the Blue Ranger look towards a grinning Jason. "Oh, you were serious about all that?"

"Have I seriously given the impression I'm some kind of straight edge guy now to actually get asked that!?"

"YES!" Came the replied chorus of the other four and making him rather surprised in the process.

He then shook his head, deciding to worry about that later. "Anyways! All for or not? And Billy? I got you access to the VIP room by the way so you won't have to be around so many people." Added the Red Ranger enticingly.

"In that case? Why not. At any rate, my mom will be happy to know I'll be attempting to socialize more."

"I'm in." Decided Kim with a grin. As this promised to be fun!

Especially since she had something in her closet she was pretty damned sure would catch Jason's attention and hopefully get him to finally make a damn move already. As there was only so many hints she could drop as it is before giving him up as a lost cause! "Hmm… This would definitely not be classed as normal in my mom's view so count me in."

"So long as I know someone's keepin' watch on my mom, I'm down."

"Hey, you know my parents love having her around so I'm sure they wouldn't mind having her over while we're in LA." Offered Kim to her friend.

Knowing it would help set his mind at ease a little more. "Get the okay and I'll talk to my mom."

"You got it."

Jason smacked his hands together and rubbed them against one another happily. "Alright guys, let's get this show on the road! I'll talk to Zordon so he knows what's up."

Granted, the guy probably would have an issue with their plans but as far as the Red Ranger was concerned, they deserved this night. "Uhh, since I've never done anything like this before, I have no idea what to wear." Admitted Billy with a nervousness about him and a frown on his face.

"I gotcha covered, buddy. I gotcha covered."

* * *

**Author's Notes: And so it begins!**


	10. Rangers In The Club! Part 2 - To The Club!

**4:25 PM House of Hart**

Several hours later saw the team at Kimberly's house, along with their parents aside from Trini's and Jason's dad as he had headed off early to join some friends of his for a night of Poker and the like. Which was okay by Jason since he hadn't really felt like hearing any potential judgement from the man. Jason himself had put on some black slacks and a red button up dress shirt that was currently tucked in and had his standard tennis shoes on. For Billy, Jason's help had concluded in a pair of blue jeans, his own tennis shoes, a white t-shirt, and a blue jacket. The Blue Ranger wasn't necessarily sure about the whole thing but considering Zack was dressed similar but in all black and white it had eased his mind somewhat. Trini wasn't one for dresses or skirts much to the equaled dismay of her mother and Kim but none the less was smoking hot as Zack had put it in her red leather shorts that showed off a lot of leg much to Mr. Hart's consternation. Her Black Vegan 1.25 Heeled Punk boots with chains and studs nicely gave the image of someone you didn't want to piss off either. To complete the look, her top was yellow and some of her stomach could be seen while her hair was in a long braid.

No one but Trini and Mrs. Scott really knew what Kim had on as she was planning to cover up her outfit with a long tan jacket until they got to the club Jason's cousin ran. Mostly cause she didn't want to knock Jason's socks off just yet or give her dad a coronary. Zordon hadn't been too enthused by what the kids were up too but thankfully hadn't been too problematic over it since there wasn't any threats on the horizon to worry about. As it is, he and Alpha were currently looking into rumors of a group of multi-colored individuals that claimed to be Samurai out in Japan that had been seen fighting against strange beings several times. "You sure you're okay with this, mom? I can always stay." Zack said to his mother gently with concern lacing his voice and face.

Mrs. Taylor smiled at him and patted him on the cheek. "Stop worrying, I will be fine here. Erica and the others will ensure it." Came her firm response while Erica Hart herself continued to gush over how great everyone looked.

Gushing Billy's mother did too. Though mostly with her own son. "You sure?" Tried the young Black Ranger again.

"As sure as I am of the fact I will come out of this chair and use some old skills of mine on you if you don't quit asking me that."

Seeing that his mother was deadly serious, Zack decided that his mother was definitely sure about things. Letting out a sigh, he apologized. "Its okay, sweetie, I get you are concerned. I would be too if the situation was reversed." Mrs. Taylor told him gently and causing a sweet moment of a shared hug to be had between the two.

Trini pushed down the pang of jealousy that she felt rise up in her at the scene and then found herself being hugged by Erica with a knowing look on her face. "Thanks." Murmured the girl.

"Anytime sweetheart."

Soon, Kim made her way downstairs and got a wolf whistle from Zack. "Damn girl, you rock the jacket! Gonna be a new trend now cause of you." He told her jokingly and getting a grin in return.

"Well, it has always been a goal of mine to start a trend like that for clubbing."

"Really? Cause I don't think that would be all that practical for something like that. Now I've never gone to a club but still." Spoke up Billy and getting fond looks in return.

"They're joking around, buddy." Informed Jason kindly.

"Oh, okay. That makes sense."

"I don't know… If anyone could make it practical, its her." Considered Trini with a grin on her lips and making Kim roll her eyes with a smile.

"Fathers everywhere would be happy about that, let me tell you." Added in James Hart seriously and getting a light swat on the arm from his smiling wife.

Pictures were soon taken of the group. Pictures Mrs. Taylor would even get involved with much to everyone else's amusement. Especially when she put Zack in a headlock for one of them. Something that would get a lot of likes and comments on Facebook as well for that matter! Soon, the kids made their way out to the shiny new Cranston van that Billy's mother was allowing them to take with the warning to make sure it didn't even get so much as a scratch on it or Hell would be paid. "Now remember kids, don't bring home any boys. Or girls!" Called out James.

"Yeah! I'm too young for grandchildren, William!" Added in Mrs. Cranston with her arms crossed and causing her son to stumble a bit.

Trini turned back to the adults with a grin on her lips while Jason and Kim assured Billy that his mom was just joking as she knew he wouldn't get any girls pregnant while out having fun. "But we can bring home each other, right?"

"Hey, I've always wanted my own Crazy Girl!" Threw in Zack as he wrapped an arm around her.

He then let out an 'oof' as she elbowed him none too gently! "Still want your own Crazy Girl?"

"Uhh… Maybe one who's a little less violent." Zack replied a bit weakly as he rubbed his aching side.

Raising an eyebrow at him over that one, Trini asked her next question. "Are you saying I'm violent?"

"Uhh..."

"Kid, you might wanna retreat before you dig yourself further into a hole." Advised James much to the amusement of the adults.

Zack looked between them and Trini and decided that taking the man's advice was the best thing to do in this situation and hauled ass for the van. James walked up to Trini with a grin on his lips as she shook her head in amusement at her friend's retreating figure. "Have fun, kiddo. But uhh, not too much fun alright? I don't want to have to get out my shovel." Warned the man semi-seriously.

Turning to him and his approaching wife, Trini felt rather happy about the fact her best friend's dad was being so fatherly like towards her. A hug was had between the three. "Knock 'em dead, sweetheart." Erica said softly.

"Will do. And thank you, for caring so much."

And with that, the Yellow Ranger joined her friends in the van while making sure to mess with Zack's head some as Jason drove them off. "You guys think tonight's when something will finally happen between Jason and Kim?" Wondered Mrs. Scott curiously as she held little Pearl.

Erica merely grinned. "With what Kimmie has on? I guarantee it." She then walked back inside leaving James to follow her while asking what exactly it is his little girl had on and getting no replies in return much to his dismay while the others chuckled.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh, Jason's eyes might pop out when the time comes. The real fun begins in the next chapter! So stay tuned folks! And hopefully, it won't take me so long to get it out to y'all!**


	11. Rangers In The Club! Part 3 - Arrivals And Such!

**Disclaimer: Here we go yo! Party time! Now, let's roll on!**

* * *

Several short hours later saw our brave heroes finally arrive at the club known as 'Corinth' that Jason's cousin ran. And for the fearless Red Ranger and Leader of the Earthly team of Power Rangers, he could only breathe a sigh of relief as he was about to go nuts being in that damn van! Primarily thanks to Zack and Trini's bickering over a variety of things including choices in music. Jason privately thought both of their tastes were a little sucky but he wasn't about to tell them that. Billy had somehow remained entirely oblivious to the whole damn thing the entire way thanks to some manual he had left in his mom's van. Making the Red Ranger wish he could have been so absorbed into something like that instead of driving and hearing two of his friends and team mates bicker! God alone knew what Kim was thinking the entire time as she seemed to have a permanent smile on her lips. Making him think that maybe she was enjoying the slight bit of chaos going on in the van. Thankfully, no one bit her seemed to notice his slight veering to the side of the road at one point when he'd been staring a little too much at her lips. Lips he'd thought about quite a few times for that matter and may or may not have gotten poetic over at one point. A soft groan escaped him as he got out of the van and bent down some to rub on his aching knee.

Cursing himself somewhat once again over his dumbass way of handling things where Football had been concerned. "Man, this place looks alive!" Crowed Zack excitedly and immediately getting his attention drawn towards several very hot girls who walked past him.

Each even smiling at him too as they passed. "I have found Heaven in those girls." He stated seriously and started to walk towards them but found himself being stopped by Trini.

"Easy now Fido." She told him with a smirk and getting a pout from him in return.

"But I don't wanna! The Zack Man wants to have fun!"

"And fun you shall have my main man!" Came a voice none of them save Jason recognized as a rather skinny guy in a mostly black outfit save for his green shirt came up to them with a smile.

This was Ziggy Grover from somewhere on Jason's dad's side of the family and is a fun loving kind of guy with an odd ball love for shadow puppets. His wife, Dr. K is an insanely awesome genius and even worse at social interactions and the like then what Billy was. "Jase! Good to see you buddy!" Ziggy said excitedly as he and his cousin hugged one another with claps on the other's back.

"Good to see you too man." Replied Jason with a big wide smile on his own face.

The others watching the whole thing with smiles of their own. The two broke apart but continued to grin. "Man am I happy you finally took me up on comin' to my place!"

"Yeah, well, I figured it was high time. Plus, me and my friends wanted to do something really fun and this came to mind."

"Actually, I just thought he was joking about the whole thing." Offered up Billy and gaining fond looks from the others.

"Which is kinda strange considerin' he's been all real serious like." Added in a grinning Zack.

Kim fake sighed dramatically after that. "All work and no play makes Jase a terribly serious person."

Trini laughed at that while Jason just stuck his tongue out at the trio. "Careful, or Kim might think you're offering something to her." The Yellow Ranger said with a wink and getting chortles from Zack.

Their fearless leader wasn't quite sure what to say to that as he gaped at his friend. Kimberly merely shook her head with a smile at her best friend's antics. "Damn Jase, you've got some great friends." Ziggy said admirably and happily.

He then clapped his hands together excitedly. "Okay kids, let's get this show on the road! Remember, you're going to have red marks on your left hands to show you're underage."

"Take the fun out of it why dont'cha." Fake grumbled Zack.

"Sorry buddy, but them's the rules or the place gets shut down and I don't want that to happen."

Summer would kill him for sure if it happened! A shudder swept through him at the thought of the kind of wrath she would no doubt inflict on him. Hell, last he knew, Dillon was still sleeping on the couch after his three day getaway with Scott that hadn't exactly been brought passed her first! "Right, just one second guys." Declared Kim and took off her coat and threw it inside the van and closed it up.

Zack let out a wolf whistle while Billy's eyes widened and Jason's jaw dropped low. "DAAAAAMMMN!" Zack and Trini said together at the same time. Despite the fact Trini had already seen it before but she couldn't help it.

As the Pink Ranger was wearing a dark red dress that showed a lot of leg and some cleavage with no straps. "You know, I may have to re-think being just best friends with you." Teased the Yellow Ranger.

"Aww, way to get to my heart there Tiger."

The two grinned at one another as Jason continued to stare. His palms feeling a little sweaty. _Holy Hell… I think I'm in trouble…_

"Well, aren't you going to say anything Jason?" Wondered Kim.

"Umm… Uhh… You… You look..."

"You look beautiful!" Burst out Billy and then ducked his head in embarrassment.

Kim smiled softly at him. "Thank you, Billy. I really appreciate that."

He hesitantly looked up at her. "An-Anytime." Smiling at him, she reached out to him as Trini looped an arm through her other one, hoping he would get what she was going for and being willing to do it.

Thankfully he did and looped his own arm through her free one. "You know, if he was to be in the middle of you two, that would probably get him a whole lot of notice from the ladies." Remarked Zack thoughtfully.

Billy just rapidly shook his head at that. "Uh-uh! No way!"

"Whoa! Relax man! I was joking, I promise!" Assured the Black Ranger soothingly and calming Billy down some.

"Oh, okay." Came the relieved reply.

With that out of the way, Ziggy led the group to the entrance, got them stamped and on inside. Where it was practically alive inside with the music and so many people enjoying themselves. A huge grin could be seen on Zack's face at all the on goings. "Barely here but already know this is a place I'm comin' back too in the future." He said aloud.

Ziggy shot him a thumb's up. "Alrightie, Billy, let's get you on upstairs." Decided the man and the girls let go of him and waved at him.

Both hoping and saying aloud that they thought he would still have some fun while in the VIP room. And promised to come up there and see him soon. Kim then turned her attention to Jason. "Wanna dance!?"

Her simple question caused him to panic some since he still was quite wowed by the the dress she had on. Not to mention the things it was making him think! "Uhh… I'm gonna… I'm gonna go sit down a bit and give my knee some time to adjust." He told her with his voice raised over the noise of the club.

Disappointing her greatly as he hauled ass. "Damn, sorry girl." Trini told her with a shake of the head.

Kim just sighed. "Don't be, its not your fault."

"Still. But what are you gonna do now?"

The answer came to the Pink Ranger as she spotted several guys. "I'm gonna dance with those guys. If that doesn't get him to do something then I'll either give up or just slap him and kiss him senseless." Decided Kim as she pointed said guys out to her best friend.

_Oh boy, this might get ugly…_

Before Trini could say anything though, her best friend was off towards the guys she had decided to have fun with in order to get Jason to actually do something. She watched as Kim got in the middle of the guys at the counter and start to get them under her thumb by rubbing on their chests and the like. "How bad do you think this is gonna get?" Wondered the girl to Zack.

Frowning when there was no response, she turned around. "Zack? Wait, where'd you go?"

Looking around she finally spotted him with those girls that had passed by before and he seemed to be really enjoying himself for that matter. Trini chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Only him."

Deciding to go sit down at the counter where the Bartender was and get something non-alcoholic while keeping an eye on Kim. And while the music was pretty decent, Trini definitely would have preferred something a little more heavier to dance too as she watched all that went on while wondering wherever Jason was as she sipped on her soda. "So, can a girl buy a beautiful girl like you a drink?" Came a voice that had her turning her attention towards the source of the voice.

And seeing one Hell of a beautiful girl that seemed to scream 'Native American' with her dark hair down around her shoulders. She had on blue jeans, black shoes, and a green untucked button up dress shirt that showed a little cleavage. _Damn!_

Clearing her throat and shaking off her state of stunned shock at the sight of the girl, which seemed to get a smirk from her as well. "I don't know, can you?" Trini asked her challengingly.

"Ohh, the type who tries to be hard to get. This could be fun." Chuckled the other girl.

"If you think I'm hard to get now, wait til you try and get my name out of me."

"Hmm… If it helps, my name's Tommi, but with an 'I' and not a 'Y'." Damn did she luck out tonight considered Tommi to herself.

And to think, she didn't even want to come as it is! Trini considered her for a moment with a smirk on her lips. "Nice to meet you, I but not Y, but that won't get you my name just yet."

Tommi just chuckled in amusement and sat down next to the hot girl. "How about that drink?"

"So long as its non alcoholic and after I've had this one." Trini told her as she showed her her soda.

"Right, gotcha, same here actually. And just curious, but what's it gonna take to get your name, Beautiful?" Tommi asked while not even bothering to hide that she was checking her out again.

Something that the Yellow Ranger tried not to blush over as that kind of attention wasn't something she was all that used too. "Nick names already? Movin' a little fast dont'cha think?" Tried the girl as a means to get back the upper hand.

Earning her an amused chuckle in the process. "Maybe I see my future before me?" Came the reply with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Trini laughed heartily at that. "That was terrible!"

"Why thank you, want another?"

"Maybe later but that did get you points to knowin' my name. But its gonna take more then bad lines to get it."

"Noted." Tommi replied while absolutely liking and enjoying the challenge before her. The two clinked their sodas together and settled in for the fun ahead.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And Tommi's arrived for the fun! Hope you guys enjoyed that as I know I did in writing her and Trini's scene! Just how well will things go down for Kim where Jason's concerned? Find out next time! And how about the RPM cameo? R and R!**


	12. Rangers In The Club! Part 4 - Jason's Jealousy And Billy's New Friend!

**Disclaimer: WOO! Here we go yo!**

* * *

While Kim was busy dancing with several guys and Trini was enjoying the banter she had going with Tommi while Jason was off hiding and Zack was happily enjoying the attention of several girls, Billy had surprisingly come to find himself enjoying being in the VIP room more then he thought he would. And it had all started for him after coming into the room and sitting down on one of the couches Ziggy had in there. The noise of the club was somewhat muted much to the Blue Ranger's liking and he figured the walls were likely pretty thick or just had some kind of sound proofing to block out the noise. "Dad, I sure hope you're watchin' out for me. And maybe proud of me for doin' something like this." Muttered the young man as he continued to look around the room.

Noticing the snacks and arcade games, along with a Caucasian girl at another couch with glasses and a purple and blue outfit. Her hair tied back to keep out of her face and she seemed quite absorbed in something she was reading. Upon closer inspection of the title had him very curious. "Is that really 'Advanced Engineering' Volume 15?" He asked with curiousity in his voice.

As that Volume wasn't even out yet! His question startled the girl some as she looked at him. "Oh my, you startled me!" Gasped the girl, causing him to wince.

"Oh, my bad!"

She gave him a smile to show it was okay, making him relax some. "I'm just not particularly used to others conversing with me other then my own family." The girl told him.

Causing Billy to frown. "I totally get that. But don't you have friends?" He wondered curiously.

"Very few as at the educational facility I go too, most with genius IQs tend to be disliked by their peers. So they keep it to themselves in order to avoid being troubled. I'm one of the few who don't hide it, which has made things very difficult for me."

His frown deepened over hearing that as it wasn't right at all. "That's just not right. How come nothin's been done about this?"

"Oh, its been attempted, I promise. But those who keep doing it usually find other means to continue to avoid being caught."

Billy shook his head over that. "I'm sorry you have to deal with that."

"Thank you, it is most appreciated. By the way, what is your name?"

"Uhh, Billy, Billy Cranston. You?"

"Marge Grover, and yes, I am, or was perusing Volume 15 of 'Advanced Engineering'." Informed Marge with a smile at him.

Causing his eyes to widen at that. "Grover? Like that Ziggy guy my friend Jason is related too?"

"Mm-hmm, that's my father. And you know Cousin Jason?"

"Yeah, have awhile now. Met in Detention actually, he's around here somewhere if you wanna see him."

She smiled at that. "I'm positive I will have the opportunity to see him before you and he leave for the night." A part of her wished she could attend school with her Cousin so she wouldn't have to deal with those who dislike her just cause of her intellect.

Billy nodded in agreement and he'd make it happen himself if he had too! "So, if you don't mind my asking, how'd you get Volume 15? Its not out for another month."

"Oh, of course I don't mind your inquiry, Billy! I was able to obtain a copy of Volume 15 thanks to my father's connections due to his running this club. I take it that based upon your familiarity, you have read the previous Volumes?" Inquired the young girl.

A rapid nod came her way. "Yep! Blew up a few doors with some of what I read too. Uhh, accidentally I mean!" He added once he saw the shocked look on her face.

"But they really help you out with ideas you might have when it comes to building stuff and I can't wait to see what Volume 15 has in store next." Heck, he could probably use anything he learned for Power Rangers stuff too!

"Oh, you like to build?"

"Yeah, sometimes I'll build something that can be used in mining. But I like to experiment with other stuff when I can. What about you?"

Marge smiled at that. "Unfortunately, while I lack the ability to build, I do have quite the capacity for coming up with ideas." The young genius told him a bit regretfully.

She then got an idea. "Do you wish to peruse Volume 15 with me?" Asked the girl and causing him to look at her in surprise.

"Sure! If, if you don't mind that is."

"I asked, so of course I don't mind, Billy." Came the gentle response.

Nodding at that, he came over and sat down next to her but left some space between them. Something she noticed but made no comment on as she too tended to like her space at times. The two quickly lost themselves in the Volume, failing to notice Ziggy watching them with a smile on his face. Being rather approving of the two's apparent new found friendship as his little girl needed more friends. _Maybe we really should let her go to school with Jason since she'd have him and Billy…_ The man thought to himself.

He wasn't sure about the two boys' friends, but he figured they'd be more then welcoming of his little girl. Especially considering how they already were where Billy himself was concerned.

As the new found friends absorbed the knowledge of the Engineering book, Jason could be seen making his way out of the bathroom after hiding out in there for a bit until his knee finally stopped hurting. At least that's what he kept telling himself his reasons were anyway in an effort to avoid the real one. Namely that of Kimberly Hart, a girl he had come to like quite a bit and wanted to ask out but was too damned afraid of potential rejection from her. Thus, ruining what he had with her where their friendship was concerned. The dress she had on made her look ten times more beautiful and the fact she wanted to dance with him sent him into a panic since he wasn't sure what her view on things was. And if she just wanted to dance with him as a friend and nothing more. _I really need to just talk with her instead of putting it off._ He thought to himself with a sigh as he looked about the club and finding it hard to find his friends aside from Billy.

Until he spotted Zack and several girls anyway and hauled ass over there. "Hey Zack!"

"Jase! My main man! You gonna join me and the girls here?" The Zack Man asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows as the girls giggled and looked at Jason appreciatively aside from one particularly striking Asian girl who seemed rather interested in Zack given the fact she was sitting in his lap more then him.

Unfortunately for the Zack Man, his friend and team mate wasn't all that interested in his lady friends. "Nah man, wanted to know if you've seen Trini or Kim?"

Zack suddenly had to repress a shit eating grin where Kim was concerned as he knew Jase was not gonna be happy. "Crazy Girl's over there at the counter talkin' to some chick. About what, I honestly have no clue but I don't think I've seen her smile that much since the whole thing with her mom went down!" Which to him was good as he hated not seeing his friend smile because of her damn mom as he pointed out the girl to his friend.

Causing him to look and seeing Trini with said girl and looking quite happy if the look on her face was any indication. The Red Ranger couldn't help but be curious over what was going on and was sorely tempted to go over there and hug the mystery girl for getting Trini to smile so much. Looking away, he turned his attention back to Zack. Who was busying himself with the girl on his lap with a little lip on lip action. "And what about Kim?"

Were this any other situation, the Black Ranger probably would have been pretty annoyed for being interrupted from his fun with a really hot chick like Sabrina. But it wasn't, and so that shit eating grin was fighting even more to get out as Sabrina necked on him while running a hand down his chest. "Uhh, well, the thing is man… She's kinda pullin' a me and havin' some fun with a few guys over there." Informed Zack as he pointed his finger in a direction away from Trini.

A direction the Red Ranger followed and what he saw made his eyes widen in shock as his fists began to clench tightly to the point his knuckles turned white as he watched Kim dance up a storm with several guys in a provocative way. Anger and jealousy swept through him. "Seems our Kimmie found herself a few friends to have fun with since someone else wouldn't do it." Zack told him with that shit eating grin finally coming out to play as he couldn't resist stirring the pot any.

Not seeing his friend grimace in annoyance over the whole thing. "I see..."

"So, the question of the night is… What'cha gonna do about this?"

"He might wish to do nothing, as those boys seem like they could put him in the hospital." Remarked Sabrina a bit cattily with a smirk on her ruby red lips.

Causing her friends to giggle at that. "Now now, Jase here is actually pretty capable of defendin' himself. Right Jase? Jase? Huh." Muttered Zack in surprise and eagerness once he realized his friend was hauling ass for Kim.

"Girls, this should be fun."

Sabrina however had a very different idea of what would be fun and whispered it into his ear. Making him grin widely. "Seriously?"

"Mmm, VERY serious, babe."

"Then let's do it!"

"Girls, we'll see you in a bit." Declared Zack's friend with a smirk.

"Have fun! But not too much fun!"

Giggles erupted after that as the two made their leave as Jason approached Kim and the guys she was dancing with. "KIM! CAN WE TALK!" Yelled the teen over the volume of the music.

And to ensure he got her attention. "Scram!" Called out of one of the guys but he wasn't about to do that.

"Easy, Rick, he's a friend." Soothed Kim with her voice raised while rubbing on his chest.

"Yeah, a friend who needs to talk to you. Like, now." Insisted the Red Ranger.

Seeing how irritated her crush looked, and rightly figuring out the reason for it, the Pink Ranger had to hold back a pleased grin. As it seemed he was finally gonna do something about the thing between them! "Yeah, sure, sorry guys, but this seems really important." Informed the somewhat sweaty Pink Ranger as she had really been getting into the dancing with them!

Annoyed groans came from the boys but they did nothing to keep her from leaving. Though it might have helped that they were all getting death glares from the guy who came for her. Death glares that made them seriously uneasy for that matter! Jason nodded in approval and grabbed her hand and hauled ass for somewhere a bit more quieter and private for a very special chat. "A friend my ass." Muttered Rick.

"Yeah, friends don't glare like that." Commented another of the guys and getting nods of agreement in return.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Oh boy! Looks like things are about to get wild between Jason and Kim! And go Billy with the new found friendship! And even though Marge was no where near Ziggy and Dr. K's daughter in the original show, I figured why not twist it to where she was? R and R!**


	13. Rangers In The Club! Part 5 - Confrontations And Parking Lot Spars!

Jason and Kimberly had gone off to a more quieter area of the club, namely, one of the VIP rooms it had that thankfully wasn't in use at the time. Which suited Jason just fine as he didn't want anyone watching him and Kim! Kim could easily tell he wasn't happy after seeing her with those guys and knew that if it hadn't of been for Zordon's rules about their powers, a fight would have more then likely broke out. One that wouldn't have ended well for those guys and anyone else involved. Which made her feel somewhat guilty to think about as she thought of that particular possibility. But she was just so damn tired of Jason not doing anything that she had to do something to get him to freaking act! She watched as the guy she likes paced a bit in a back and forth way, muttering some as well and until he stopped and looked at her with an unhappy expression on his face. "The longer you hold it in, the more angry you're gonna get." She told him as she stared back at him.

That got her a glower but she held firm. "Alright… What the HELL was that with those guys!?" Jason finally asked in an irate tone of voice.

Kim just shrugged at him. "Just some new friends I made is all." She told him with a shrug of her shoulders.

A scoff came from the Red Ranger. "Friends!? I call bulls**t on that! More like a bunch of horny jerks who want to sleep with you!"

"Like I would let that happen! As there's only ONE guy I want to do to that with but so far he hasn't made a single damn play despite the times I've shown a very real and clear interest in his dumbass." Replied Kim coolly.

Jealousy surged through Jason after hearing that as he didn't like that one bit! "Oh yeah? Who the Hell is that!? I know it can't be Zack or Billy. Or wait… Is it either of those two!?" Asked her would be boyfriend in jealousy, slight paranoia, and anger.

Causing her to groan and facepalm. "Oh my God! You really are a dumbass!"

"HEY!" Shouted Jason in a hurt tone of voice.

As that wasn't nice at all damnit! _I think Billy's rubbin' off on me with that one…_

Since normally, the opinions of others didn't really bother him much. At least until he met Billy and the others anyway. "Of course its not Billy or Zack! They're like my brothers for crying out loud!" Declared Kim strongly.

And wondering if the Power somehow failed to heal any head damage he'd gotten from playing Football! Since it would explain things for her! Jason stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Then who is it then?" He asked in a jealous tone.

Causing her to groan as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Kim then looked at him. "Its YOU! You dumbass! God, how can you not see I'm interested!? I don't show up and cuddle at night with just any guy I happen to know after all!"

"I, I just thought you were doin' it cause you needed the emotional support..."

"Well, that too. But also cause I really like you. Even if I am starting to question why that is. HELL! I wore this dress in the hopes it would finally get you to do something about the thing between us!" Kim told him with a glare.

Gaining a wince in return from her would be boyfriend. He walked up to her with an apologetic look on his face and took her hands in his. "I really am an idiot."

"Not gonna argue with you on that one." Muttered the Pink Ranger in return while liking that he was holding her hands in his.

He blew out a breath. "To be honest, I didn't think you were interested. Hell, I didn't think I even had a chance with you." Jason told her while refusing to look her in the eyes.

But Kim took care of that by gently grabbing his face and turning his head to look at her. "See what happens when you don't actually try and find out on either of those things?"

"Heh… Yeah… So, what happens now?"

"Well, I might end up kicking your ass if you don't kiss me." Jason chuckled at that as she grinned at him.

Though the glint in her eyes told him she wasn't entirely joking about it. "Can't have that happen, now can we?"

"Nope, no one on or off Earth would ever be able to take you seriously."

He made a show of wincing at that, one that had her grinning at him again while having her bottom lip captured between her teeth. The two closed the remaining gap between them and kissed one another. Both feeling pleasant tingles course through them as they kissed. Eventually, they broke apart. "Wow..." Breathed out Kim.

Jason smiled softly at her. "I can agree on that."

Smiling back at him, she kissed him again as his arms wrapped around her. Both completely blocking out the world around them and missing the fact that the music had cut off and that boos were happening because of that thanks to the door being open.

**Meanwhile, In The Parking Lot!**

As Jason and Kim had their moment in a VIP Room after some mild bickering, Trini and Tommi had eventually made their way outside so they could talk without having to be loud. That, and Trini wanted to see some of the other girl's moves since she mentioned having learned several styles of Martial Arts over the past few years. And was looking to possibly add more to her skill set and obtain her 4th degree Black Belt. "So, still tight lipped about that name, huh?" Tommi asked, continuing to enjoy the challenge the other girl was giving her.

Trini just smirked at her. "Damn straight."

"Oh man, I am liking you more and more."

"Flattery will get you no where with me." Trini teased as they walked, gaining a chuckle from the other girl in the process.

The two then stopped as the Yellow Ranger got a little idea in her head. "But tell you what, I instead of Y, you spar with me out here, and if you're able to land a hit, I'll tell you my name."

Tommi stared at her for a moment, trying to see if she was being serious or not and then shook her head in amusement. "You really are serious about this."

"Yep. Care to try your luck? Or is that too much of a challenge for you?" She asked teasingly and challengingly.

Chuckles came from Tommi. "Trust me, Beautiful, its in no way too much of a challenge at all for me."

"Good to hear, as otherwise, I would be really disappointed about now." Trini replied with a smirk.

And then moved out of the way of a punch from the other girl. "Ooh, gonna have to be faster then that!"

Rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck, Tommi got into her fighting stance. "Trust me, I'm just gettin' started." Announced the girl with a smirk of anticipation on her lips.

Trini grinned and got into her own fighting stance. Neither of the two moved for several moments until the Yellow Ranger gave Tommi a 'bring it' gesture. A gesture she abided by with a yell and the two began their spar with a series of punches and kicks being used against the other that were also blocked. Trini's Eltarian fighting style that she had dubbed as 'The Tiger' mixed with some Earth styled moves she knew against Tommi's Shotokan style. "Oh man, don't think I've ever seen that style before." Stated Tommi as she ducked a spinning kick.

"Let's just say I know some interesting people, Miss Hut-Seek-Aiyah."

"Sounds like some interesting people I wouldn't mind meeting then." Replied the Native Martial Artist before flipping backwards into the air thanks to Trini catching her shoe covered foot and rapidly throwing it into the air.

"Sorry, but these people are real selective about who they teach."

Landing on her feet with a slight crouch, Tommi just grinned. "Maybe you could put in a good word for me." She retorted before launching herself at the other girl.

"That's assuming you even get my name from me first!" Damn was this fun!

Chuckling as they sparred all over the parking lot while faintly hearing loud boos from inside the club, and were anyone to be out there watching the two. They would be able to see that both were smiling widely as they flirted while sparring. Thankfully, neither had damaged any vehicles but when Trini ended up in front of Mrs. Cranston's van, she side stepped the oncoming blow and captured the other girl's fist with her hands right before it could hit the glass. "Whoa now! No damaging this van! Okay? Mrs. Cranston would have our asses if this one got damaged in some way."

Tommi regarded her for a moment while not even fighting with freeing her fist or caring much about the sweat coming down her face. "Why do I feel like there's a story behind that?"

A shrug came her way. "That would be telling." Came the teasing response.

"I'm sure I could be… Convincing about you telling it."

"Maybe, maybe not."

Shaking her head with a smile on her lips, Tommi decided to use the opportunity presented to her to flip the other girl over. Earning herself a small indignant shriek in the process as Trini flipped over and landed in a crouch and then rolling out of the way from an oncoming blow just in time. "Man, this is probably the best date I've been on in a long while." Declared Tommi happily.

That got her a raised eyebrow in return. "You've got a weird view when it comes to dates. And since when was this a date!?"

"When you let me buy you that drink, Beautiful. And what can I say, my dad's eccentricness rubbed off on me." Came the explanation with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Hmm… I guess I could be out on a date with someone worse then you." Conceded Trini in a fake way with a teasing smile on her lips.

Lips Tommi wanted to seriously kiss! "If you think this is something, wait til the second date."

Trini laughed at that as they re-newed their sparring. "Getting a little ahead of yourself there!"

"Maybe, maybe not!" Came the reply as Tommi used her mysterious date's momentum against her and spun her around.

Bringing her in close with her back against her and their hands clasped with her arm around the girl's front. The two were breathing a bit heavily as they stared at one another until Tommi leaned in and kissed her. A kiss Trini couldn't help but return as she continued to be held by the other girl as loud cheers from inside the club could be heard. Not that either were paying that any attention however!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh, well that happened! But it seems Tommi's still got the challenge of getting Trini's name on her hands! And just what is going on inside the club!? Find out next time! R and R!**


	14. Rangers In The Club! Part 6 - Billy's Big Moment!

**Several Minutes Ago In The Club**

Every single person in the club was having a good time, especially the Rangers in various ways, most especially for Jason and Kim once they got past an issue or two. Zack was having the time of his life with his new found 'friend' somewhere in the club while feeling really glad his mom wasn't around and hoped she wouldn't find out about what he was doing. As the lecture would not be a pleasant one! Or so he thinks anyway considering she seemed to be getting a little lax about that kinda thing ever since meeting his friends. But regardless, he didn't want to take chances! And while he and Sabrina were getting quite familiar with one another in the VIP room they'd manage to take over and block off, Billy and Marge had moved from reading volume 15 of 'Advanced Engineering' to discussing some of the applications they'd read from the volume. Both being rather animated about it and one could see Ziggy smiling at the whole thing a short time later after he'd come up to see how the two were doing. It did the man good to see his little girl look so animated with someone her age who could easily understand certain things. Texts with K and their circle of friends also showed they were all pretty happy with it too.

Even wanting to meet this Billy kid who seemed to match Marge's intelligence so well and be able to engage her like he was doing. But as Ziggy continued to watch and consider the option of Marge going to Angel Grove High even more, the music cut off, breaking him from his thoughts. Frowning, he turned to the window the VIP room had and noticed the DJ and a member or two of staff looking a bit frazzled. And it was easy to see why considering the equipment the DJ was using was smoking and no doubt the crowd was booing very unhappily. Grabbing his walkie talkie, Ziggy spoke into it. "Hey, what's goin' on down there!?"

The urgency in his voice caused Billy and Marge to stop what they were doing and look up at him, concern written all over Marge's face while curiousity was on Billy's. " _Uhh, it seems the equipment decided to short out! Damnit, I knew I should have taken it in to be checked out!_ " Came the female sounding DJ's voice from the other side.

A groan escaped Ziggy. "And there's no way to fix it right now is there?"

" _None of us are exactly repairmen, boss._ " Another groan was heard after that.

The two teens looked at one another as Ziggy began to express some concerns about how things could get ugly in a very short amount of time if something wasn't done about this. They then turned towards him with determined expressions on their faces. "We could get it fixed, Mr. Grover." Billy announced.

But no response came towards his and Marge's way thanks to the man being too focused on the current problem. "Daddy! We can repair it!" Called out the girl.

"Yeah, we're still going to the Expo next weekend, sweetie, I promise." Replied the man distractedly.

"No, talkin' to Marge." He added seconds later after being asked if he was talking to them on the floor.

Ziggy then did a double take and looked at his daughter and her friend. "Wait, what'd you two say!?"

The two looked at one another and then at him with smiles on their faces. "Billy and I can repair the equipment, daddy. I mean, I may not be proficient at such things but with Billy's assistance in the matter, it would be no problem."

"Yeah! I even have a small tool kit with me." Added Billy excitedly as he pulled out something from his jacket pocket.

It was actually one of his smaller tool kits that he tended to carry around on him in case of an emergency. One Jason had tried to convince him not to bring on this trip but he chose to do it anyway as a just in case kind of thing despite his friend's views that nothing would happen. Ziggy stared at the two for a moment, thinking it over before coming to a decision. "Alright… If you two can somehow pull this off, I will be forever grateful! Now, come on!"

The teens' smiles widened as they followed him out of the VIP room and down to the main floor to the DJ and her equipment as the crowd grumbled amongst themselves. Once there, Billy and Marge got behind the equipment and got to work as Ziggy, the two staff members that were present, and the DJ, a woman from Samoa named Taimane who had moved to the LA area a few years back for more opportunities as a DJ watched on. Or in Ziggy's case, tried to keep the crowd entertained in some way while the teens did whatever they were doing with the equipment. Taimane knew she could trust Marge as the girl was a sweetheart with a big genius brain, but the kid with her was an unknown to her. Albeit one that Marge seemed to have something of an easy going rapport with so that was something. Taking a few steps to Ziggy's side, Taimane leaned in close and whispered. "Are you sure about this?"

"Well, yeah, I was there when that Bull went flying!" He answered back distractedly as he tried to do what he could to keep the crowd from getting even more restless then what they already were!

Taimane had to resist the urge to facepalm herself. "No! I meant your daughter and that kid working on the equipment!" Hissed the woman a bit urgently and gaining a surprised look in return.

"Yeah! Their both incredibly smart so I've got all the confidence in the world in them!"

Seeing that he really and truly believed what he was saying, Taimane nodded and went back to observing the two teens. Who could be heard mumbling between themselves as they worked until finally, Marge and her friend stood up. "Alright, everything should be good!" Announced the kid in an excited fashion.

"And there should be no unintended explosions either when turning on and operating your equipment, Aunt Taimane." Marge added in with a smile.

"That… That doesn't reassure me much kiddo."

"Hey! Not everything I work on explodes!"

Marge turned towards Billy with a smile on her lips and something akin to a teasing glint in her eyes. "I know, I was just joking with you."

"Oh, okay!"

The two shared matching smiles as Taimane watched on. _Ziggy, you may have to watch out for this one…_ And God help this kid if he hurts her honorary niece!

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Taimane got down to business and got into position to begin making use of her equipment. "Alright, here goes nothin'!" She called out and hoped like Hell this worked and didn't explode!

Placing her headphones on, she hit a button and soon, the music was blasting loudly again. Causing Ziggy to turn around in wide eyed surprise as Billy clapped in pure happiness while Marge looked on happily. "ALRIGHT BILLY AND MARGE!" Exclaimed the club runner happily as he pointed the two out in his excitement.

Seconds later, the crowd roared in approval and what happened next surprised the two teens greatly as they ended up going crowd surfing as the fun resumed with the music blasting. "Oh my goodness!" Could be barely heard from Marge and Ziggy couldn't help but pull his phone out and start recording the whole thing.

Billy was in something of a mild panic as the whole thing went on. "Oh boy! No, no, no, no, noooo! I don't do crowd surfing! JASON! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

This went on for several minutes and would be what Jason and Kim would be rather surprised to see when they returned from where they'd been in. "Holy Hell!" Breathed out Jason in a stunned voice.

"I'll, I'll say!" Kim added in her own stunned way as she hadn't been expecting this!

"JASON! KIMBERLY! I'M CROWD SURFIN' AND I'M NOT SURE I LIKE IT MUCH!"

The two couldn't help but laugh at the whole thing as the music blared and the cheers continued to happen. Billy and Marge chants were even happening too! "You know what? I think now's a good time as any to show I can still be plenty fun." Declared Jason loudly so his girlfriend could hear him.

Kim looked over at him and grinned, excited to see how this went down! "Go get 'em!" She told him happily and kissed him deeply.

"You got it." Came his response moments later once they had stopped kissing.

The Pink Ranger gave him a slap on the ass before he ran off to get on the stage while having to deal with the crowd. "DUDE! YOU ROCK!" Announced the young Red Ranger once he was next to his Cousin Ziggy.

"THANK YOU! YOU DO TOO!"

Jason then indicated towards the crowd and Ziggy looked at them and then back at Jason, realization dawning on his face. "I'M IN!"

"HELL YEAH!" Whooped the teen and together, they faced the crowd and jumped off the platform, instantly being caught by the crowd and beginning to crowd surf.

Jason would even pass by Billy at one point and manage to get a high five from him after a quick talk to help comfort one of his best friends as Kim watched on with enjoyment written all over her face. He'd also have a high five moment with Marge too. A certain Black Ranger could be seen from the upper floor chuckling with Sabrina cozied up next to him with his arm around her. "Ha ha! GO JASE AND BILLY!"

Man was it good to see the Fearless Leader get wild! Same for Billy too even if it probably wasn't his idea! "Damn I'm glad we actually came out here tonight!"

"I am too." Purred Sabrina as she raised up some and necked on him, making him shiver in pleasure as that also helped to bring back memories of what they'd been doing moments ago!

**Around 25 Minutes Later In The Parking Lot**

In one lone particular car in the parking lot of the club, one thing abou it was pretty clear. And that's that its windows were fogged up and it wasn't because of outside conditions either. Billy, after finally no longer crowd surfing, had chosen to go and find Trini after he and the others wondered where she was. Mostly so that he could get a break from all the people and noise while Marge met his and Jason's friends. So far, he wasn't having any luck as he looked for her, even having tried the van first when he first came out. Calling out her name wasn't doing him any favors too and he'd been somewhat worried about what someone might say or do if they saw him peeking in the windows of their vehicles! And as he passed by one particular car, he ended up jumping back with a startled expression on his face thanks to the hand that had slapped against a fogged up window. Hesitantly, the Blue Ranger approached the car and would end up jumping back again thanks to what happened next! "TRINI! THE NAME IS TRINI!" Came the unmistakeable voice of one of his best friends and fellow Ranger team mate.

Her hand slid away from the window and Billy could only stare in wide eyed shock at the car before him. "Ohh man, I love that name!" Came another girl's voice from the inside of the car.

"Oh boy..." Mumbled the shocked and wide eyed Billy as he could hear other sounds from in there that he really didn't want to hear!

He then hauled ass back inside the club and to the VIP room where the others were. "Hey! Did you find her?" Kim asked as she cuddled next to Jason while he talked with his cousins.

"Uhh… You could say that."

Kim, Zack, and even Jason looked at him. Concern to be seen on their faces. "Is she comin' in then, bro?" Asked Zack curiously while missing Sabrina somewhat as she had to leave a few minutes ago to get back home.

"I, I don't think so. At, at least not for awhile..."

Jason frowned at that and stood up to walk over to one of his best friends while Kim pouted slightly at the loss of contact. "Billy, is she okay?"

The young Blue Ranger looked at him with that wide eyed expression of his still in place. "I think so? I mean… I heard her yelling out her name in some car with another girl. So… Maybe?"

It was the other three's turns to gain wide eyed expressions on their faces while Ziggy and Marge watched on. Zack was the first to break the silence. "GO CRAZY GIRL!" Whooped the Black Ranger excitedly as he shot up and fist pumped into the air.

"Trini… Trini's having sex!?" Got out a stunned Jason in disbelief.

Billy reluctantly nodded as despite his limited exposure to some things, he was pretty sure that was the case! He watched as Jason stumbled back on to the couch in stunned disbelief, making Ziggy grin in amusement over the whole thing. Marge however wasn't sure if she should be amused or not since she felt sex was a very serious matter! Seconds later, Kim finally shook herself out of her shock and smiled widely. "Damn, go T!"

"YEAH! THAT'S OUR CRAZY GIRL!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh, so that happened! Up next: The fun filled finale!**


	15. Rangers In The Club! Part 7 - Back To  Home We Go!

**Hour Later**

The Rangers aside from a still gone Trini, plus Ziggy and Marge could be seen outside the club talking animatedly with one another. Smiles and wild hand gestures and the like could easily be seen as well. Especially after 10 minutes ago when DJ Taimane had come out and gave Billy a kiss on the cheek for having fixed the equipment up. And even gave him her number to call when he finally hit 18 before heading back inside the club with a sway to her hips. Leading to Ziggy make the remark that he hadn't ever seen or heard her do that before while Billy just stood there in shock. "That's our Billy for ya, doin' the impossible!" Crowed Zack happily.

"You got that right!" Chimed in Kim while in a grinning Jason's arms.

"Billy's practically our wild heart in the hole." Jason added.

"And yes, I know what I said and I stand by it." He added seconds later before anyone could say anything about it.

Ziggy just smiled at his cousin. "Hey, if it works, it works!"

Marge stared at her new found friend in concern as he continued to look rather shocked. "Billy, are you well?" She asked in worry thanks to not being all that familiar with certain things like being unexpectedly kissed.

Her voice however seemed to shake him out of his shock. "Did I just get kissed by a girl? Same girl being DJ Taimane?" Asked Billy in stunned disbelief.

"Um, yes, that would be correct, Billy." Replied Marge.

"She also gave you her number too, bro." Zack told him with a wide grin on his face.

Billy looked towards his fellow team mate in shock. "Sh-She did!?"

"Yeah, bro! Though she said only to call once you're 18."

"Oh. Okay." Was all the Blue Ranger could think to say.

Smiles could be seen from the new couple at their friend and fellow team mate. "Our Billy's growing up and getting girls' numbers now!" Sniffled Jason.

"I know! I miss when our baby was so young!" Cried out a grinning Kimberly.

Causing Billy to stare at the two in confusion before speaking while Zack, Ziggy, and Marge were feeling rather amused by the whole thing. "But… You're not my parents. Cause my parents are black!"

Laughter erupted from the group after that. "We're… We were just… Joking!" Got out Jason in between laughs.

"Oh! Okay!" Man, he hated not being able to tell when a joke was happening!

"Well, looks like you guys are havin' a great time out here." Came the unmistakeable voice of one Trini DeSantos!

Making for the group to turn to her and seeing a somewhat ruffled but pleased Trini being comfortably held by another girl. Who also looked a bit ruffled but also rather pleased looking too! "Oh ho, Crazy Girl! Back from your wild adventure with your new friend huh!?" Asked a widely grinning Zack.

"Yep. And do I even want to know how you know that?" Wondered the Yellow Ranger curiously while not really wanting to leave Tommi's arms.

She watched as her fellow Ranger turned his attention to Billy. "You wanna tell her, bro?"

A rapid shake of the head came from Billy. "Uhh, no! No, not really!"

"Oh come on!"

"I'm good. Really, I am!"

_Ohh man, I am definitely happy I got talked into doin' this… Especially since we're movin' outta LA soon…_ Thought Tommi in a mix of happiness and unhappiness.

Trini just raised her eyebrows at the whole thing, completely unaware of her new found friend's inner monologue. "Oookay, clearly something happened here that Billy's uncomfortable talking about."

Kim just shook her head. "Yeah, he basically came across you and your friend there while you guys were umm, busy." Informed the girl with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Oh my God, really!?" Trini asked in mild embarrassment.

As she could only imagine how uncomfortable that had made Billy! "Y-Yeah..." Answered the Blue Ranger a bit nervously.

Thinking she would get mad at him for that. "You didn't see anything did you?" Wondered Tommi curiously.

Especially since the guy wouldn't even look their way! Another rapid headshake came from Billy. "No! Not at all! I mean, other then a hand slapping against the widow but that's it! I swear!"

Trini groaned in embarrassment. "Its okay Billy, I promise. I'm not mad you came across that."

"Yo-You're not?"

"No, I'm really not. Besides, its not like you were intentionally looking for that kind of thing, right?" She asked with a smile at the guy she saw like a little brother.

"No! Definitely not! Now, yeah, I was lookin' for you so I could see if you were gonna come back in and be with the rest of us. But I definitely wasn't lookin' to find that kind of thing." He quickly told her.

"See? All good then. Can I hug you to show its good?"

He nodded and came towards her while Trini with the tiniest bit of reluctance, got out of Tommi's arms and met her friend half way and hugged him. Billy couldn't help but feel relieved during the action as usually, hugs were things that happened during certain situations. Especially when it came to him considering his being on the Spectrum. A click could be heard, signifying that someone had taken a photo of the whole thing. Said someone being a grinning Zack. "A Kodak moment perfect for Facebook." He announced happily as the others rolled their eyes in amusement.

Trini pulled away from her friend and fellow team mate to give Zack a warning glare. "That picture better not include anything incriminating or I'll hurt you badly."

"What? And ruin the whole thing? Of course not! You wound me Crazy Girl!"

"Oh, you don't even know how badly I can wound you." Retorted the Yellow Ranger with a mostly fake glower in his direction.

And getting a fake shiver from him in return. "Okay you two, save the potential fight for when we get back to AG." Warned Jason before groaning.

"Aww damnit, I just went no fun again didn't I?" He asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, but its okay babe. We forgive ya." Kim told him with a grin.

"Ooh, terms of endearment huh? Glad to see that worked out for you two." Trini said happily.

Now Kim wouldn't drive her nuts as much about Jason! Or so she hoped anyway! "Ohh man, you guys have an incredible bond with one another." Came Tommi's awed voice.

Not to mention a slight pang in her chest considering her situation. Trini turned to her and gave a soft smile. "Yeah, hard to believe we've only been friends for a few months now and already this tight."

"That's what happens when you find the right group." Jason declared happily.

Even though there had been a lot more to it then that but Trini's friend, girlfriend? Didn't need to know that. Nods were had by the others while Tommi smiled. "True that, man, true that."

Ziggy then clapped his hands together, gaining everyone's attention in the process. "Well, this has definitely been fun. I'm glad you were able to come Jase, along with your friends."

"Hell yeah!" Agreed Jason as the two met one another in a hug with wide smiles on their faces.

"Don't be a stranger, alright? You and your friends are always welcome here. But let me know ahead of time though, okay/"

"Will do man, will do! And don't you be a stranger either back home."

"You got it!"

"I know I want to come back here for a date with you Jason." Kim declared with a certain glint in her eyes.

One that told the Red Ranger that a lot of fun was promised if they did. "I'm all for that." He replied and wondered when they could.

The others smirked at the whole thing, knowing instantly that Kim had managed to rope him fairly quick into the idea. "Kimberly, keep that up and he'll be all fun instead of no fun like he's been." Called out Zack with a shit eating grin on his face.

Kim looked at him and then at her new boyfriend as she snaked an arm around him while Ziggy watched on in amusement. "Oh, I plan to ensure he's not a stick in the mud." Promised the girl with a smirk that had the others chuckling.

Knowing full well by now that Kim was definitely a girl of her word! "Alright kids, you all have a safe trip gettin' back home! I gotta get on back inside before somethin' happens." Ziggy announced.

"Give K and the others my love man."

"You got it, and do the same for me!" Replied the somewhat thin club runner as he hugged Jason again and then headed on back inside.

Safe in the knowledge his little girl would be alright with his cousin and the others. Marge turned away from her father's retreating figure to look at Billy. "I look forward to future conversation with you, Billy."

"Me too! I'll be sure to email you to let you know we got back safe since you'll probably be asleep by the time we get back."

As the last thing he wanted to do was disturb her with a text to her phone. The Rangers and even Tommi was staring at the scene with smiles on their faces, each of them clearly seeing something awesome developing between the two. Marge smiled happily at that. "I would not say no to a text from you. Even if I were resting when it happened." The girl told her new found friend warmly.

For some reason that Blly didn't understand just then, he couldn't help but feel his face begin to warm up. "O-Okay! Ye-Yeah, I can do that. No problem!"

Marge's eyes lit up at that as her smile widened even more and though she was tempted to hug him and perhaps kiss his cheek, she knew of his trouble when it came to touching thanks to his informing her of his Spectrum diagnosis. "May… May I hug you?" She asked gently.

Billy could only nod and so she hugged him happily while Kim softly went 'aww' at the sight. Billy even hugged back and for Marge, it really felt nice while Billy's face got even hotter for reasons he didn't quite understand! Reluctantly, the young daughter of Ziggy and Dr. K pulled away from her new found friend. "Good-bye Billy, I look forward to hearing from you later." Marge told him softly.

"L-Look fo-forward to t-talkin' to yo-you too." The Blue Ranger told her quickly with a nod of his head.

Nodding happily, Marge turned away and reuctantly went back inside. A part of her hating that Billy didn't live in the area a great deal. Billy for his part, felt a pang in his chest over her leaving and wasn't quite sure why that was and didn't care for it. _Maybe Jason would know._

"Dude, I kinda think Billy's experiencing his first crush here without realizing it." Zack said quietly to Trini.

Who nodded thoughtfully and wondered if that might be the case with their friend. Jason quietly came up to his friend and gently clasped his shoulder, not saying a word. Silence would be had by all for a short time until a girl's voice broke it. "HEY TOM! WE'RE HEADED OUT!"

A sigh escaped Tommi at hearing that. As she wasn't particularly wanting to leave! "Alright 'Sha! I'll be there in a few!" She called out without being too loud about it.

Trini looked at the girl who she'd ended up having a lot of fun with and could tell she didn't want to leave. Which made her feel happy about. "That time huh?" She asked a bit non chalantly like.

"We'll head to the van to give you two privacy." Announced Kim and getting a grateful nod from the shorter girl.

The group left shortly after that while Billy kept occasionally looking back. As if hoping for a sight of Marge to happen. "Definitely some good friends you got there, Beautiful." Observed Tommi quietly.

A smile graced Trini's face. "Yeah, I'm definitely grateful to have them in my life." She replied.

Not wanting to think what life would be like right now if the coins hadn't been found… "I hear that."

Damn was Tommi gonna miss her friends when she left! She'd lived in the LA for the last two years, the longest her dad's job had allowed them to do in a long time until now. An occasion the young Native teen had made her unhappy opinion known of many times. "So, is your number something that's gonna be a challenge to get too? Or you gonna give me an easy one this itme?" Asked Tommi with a smirk.

But actually willing to give it a go if it was needed. Trini just chuckled with a shake of her head. "Hand me your phone, I Instead Of Y. I figure just this once I'll go easy on you."

"You weren't too easy on me in the car if I recall correctly." Replied the girl with a wiggle of her eyebrows as she handed her phone to the shorter girl while Trini gave her her's.

"Shut up!" Trini said insantly with a blush that she tried to hide as she gave the other girl her number with the name 'Not A Y But Also An I' in the contact information.

Something that would have Tommi chuckling about later. She also got a light punch on the arm for laughing at Trini's reaction. "There, but only use this for good. Or I'd have to hurt you otherwise." Mock warned the Yellow Ranger with a grin as Tommi took back her phone and vice versa.

And once the Native teen got a look at the info, she let out a chuckle. "You got it, Beautiful. I'm glad I got to meet you."

"I'm… Kinda glad I got to meet you too." Teased Trini with a grin.

Tommi merely rolled her eyes at her antics as the two approached one another and hugged, even making out for a short time. The two placed their foreheads together gently once they were done making out. "Damn." Breathed out Tommi with a laugh.

One Trini shared in. "Yup. Definitely in my top 5."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You definitely should cause I don't make that statement lightly."

"I'll keep that in mind then."

"Good girl."

The two smiled and stayed as they were for a bit longer, at least until one of Tommi's friends called out to her again. Causing her to let out a sigh. One that Trini couldn't help but share in. "Guess I'd better get goin' then Beautiful."

"Yeah… Guess so…"

A pang went through the Yellow Ranger's chest over the thought of never seeing this girl again. Even if it was probably for the best in some way. "Don't forget to call or text me sometime." Trini told her.

"Same for you."

"You got it."

They met in another kiss before pulling away reluctantly, Trini kept a hold of her hand until there was no choice but to let go. She'd remain where she was until she couldn't see Tommi anymore and then let out a sigh. "Damn..."

She then turned around and headed towards the van, feeling happy and sad at the same time while wondering somewhat if they might see one another again in the future before stomping that thought down. As it was best not to think too much about that in her view. Or else end up depressed over it. Kim would be the one to give her a tight hug before getting in the van to take them all back to House Hart in Angel Grove. "Wait a minute! Is that a hickie!?" Called out Zack's voice all of a sudden as they got going.

Trini ended up groaning but was a bit thankful for him breaking the somewhat sad mood she had! And she was quick to retort that he had no room to talk about hickies considering the few she could see on his neck. Something he grinned proudly over while she just rolled her eyes at him.

**Sometime Later Back In Angel Grove At House Hart**

Their parents aside from Sam Scott and Trini's parents came out of the house to greet them with smiles and an air of eagerness about them to hear about how their kids' night had gone. "I had a blast! And so did Billy too after he fixed the DJ equipment!" Laughed out Zack.

"I'm never crowd surfin' again!" Billy declared adamantly as his mother found herself quite curious over all that!

"Well now, sounds like a story to tell! Much like that hickie I see on Trini's neck." James Hart said with narrowed eyes.

"OW!" He yelled out seconds later as he rubbed his upper arm where his wife had smacked him.

"Behave." She warned while the teens just grinned in amusement.

Though Trini felt a bit happy over how James was acting. Especially since he is aware of her preferences much like Erica is. "Can I at least give Jason a rough time then considering how he is with the oldest of my girls?" Wondered the man with a slight frown on his face in Jason's direction.

"No, absolutely not. Not tonight anyway."

"Aww man!" Moaned Jason.

"Sorry sweetie, but them's the rules." Erica said with a smile while James looked a little too eager at the prospect.

Jason just groaned while Zack, Trini, and Kimberly snickered. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Kim told him with a grin.

"I for one am happy that you two finally got your act together, sweetheart." Mrs. Scott told her son happily.

And she couldn't wait to tell Sam and Pearl! Matching grins were had by Zack and Trini. "And all it took was Kim forcin' his hand by dancin' with a few guys." Informed Zack.

"Yeah, not my greatest moment but… It worked." Kim said softly as she looked at her new boyfriend.

Who wrapped an arm around her while keeping an eye on her dad in slight paranoia. Zack's mom then came up to Trini and inspected her for a moment before grinning. "High five me." She suddenly said.

"Um… Okay?" Replied Trini and then did so.

Gaining a chuckle from the often sick mother. "That's for having a damn good time young one."

A blush erupted on the short teen's face thanks to the knowing way Zack's mom was looking. "Hey! Don't I get a high five too?" Wondered Zack curiously and gaining a look from his mom.

"Sure, but don't think we won't be talking later." Warned the woman before high fiving him while he groaned.

Knowing he was gonna get grilled but good! "Uhh, Marge says 'hi' guys." Announced Billy all of a sudden.

Causing everyone to turn towards him. "Tell her hi back for us." Jason told him.

"You got it!"

"Marge?" Wondered Billy's mother.

"Oh, my cousin's kid. They met at the club and became friends pretty quick. Helped him with fixing the DJ's equipment. Marge's always been a pretty smart girl." Jason told her and the other adults.

James narrowed his eyes. "Is this Marge how you got that hickie Trini?"

A good natured groan escaped the Yellow Ranger. "No, of course not! I don't think Billy would have liked that anyway. Even if he didn't exactly realize that."

"Huh?" Asked the teen in question while stopping in what he was doing momentarily.

"Nothin' Billy." She told him sweetly and he nodded, trusting her at his word.

Mrs. Cranston couldn't help but feel very, VERY curious about that and promised to have a word or two with the girls about this Marge girl her baby boy had met at the club they had gone too tonight. Trini then got back to business with James. "But it was a girl, and no, I'm not telling you her name."

"What!? Why not!?" This girl clearly needed a talking too where Trini was concerned!

As it was the fatherly thing to do after all! "Cause, I don't want you scarin' her off with a talk."

"Or trying to talk her into learning how to fly." The Yellow Ranger added seconds later with a teasing grin.

"Hey!" Retorted the older man in offense.

Something that made her laugh over. "Good going T!" Praised Kimberly and high fived her.

"Any chances we might be meeting this girl?" Wondered Erica and it was something the other adults wondered about too!

But Trini just shook her head. "Nah, she lives in LA so probably not."

James and even Mrs. Taylor snapped their fingers over that. "Darn it!"

"Agreed. This girl seems more respectable about hickies then Zackary's girl."

"Hey! I'll have you know that Sabrina is a very respectable girl!" Zack retorted while Trini shifted a little as there was more then one hickie on her!

Just not to where they could be seen thankfully! She then let out a fake yawn. "You know what? I'm feelin' tired so I think I'm gonna get on into bed." Announced Trini before James decided to get any wild ideas about trying to get Tommi's name out of her.

"But!" Called out the man himself while the others snickered as she went on her merry way into the house.

And even stopping when she got a text from her phone from Tommi that had her smiling. ' _Sweet Dreams, Beautiful._ '

'U _2_ '

Pocketing her phone, the smiling Trini went on up to her room and was soon out like a light.

**A Week And A Half Later At School**

"TRINI!?" Came the unmistakable voice of one Tommi Oliver in the hallways of Angel Grove High while being escorted by a guide.

"TOMMI!?" Got out Trini in shock at the unexpected sight of the taller girl in her school!

"MARGE!"

"BILLY!"

Trini hardly paid attention to that as she could only stare in shock at Tommi while Billy and Marge happy re-united with one another. Who was just as shocked but quite happy as well! "Holy crap..." Breathed out the Yellow Ranger as this was the last thing she had expected today!

"I'll say." Tommi replied softly.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And that's that folks! I have a few ideas in mind for what to do next. Namely June doing something stupid where Trini is concerned involving an old friend and then an idea where Trini and Zack pull a D-Generation X on a teacher for getting them suspended with Jason getting involved for the Hell of it. Or introducing SPD's Doggy Krueger. Which ever idea you want to see next, do let me know! Or even something else entirely! R and R and thanks once again for all the support of this fic!**


	16. So, You're Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Tommi have a nice chat after school's out for the day. As the other girl's being there is seriously unexpected!

**Disclaimer: Begins a few hours after Tommi's showing up at AG High in the final chapter of 'Rangers In The Club!' As always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

Trini had pretty much been in shock ever since seeing Tommi in the halls of Angel Grove High earlier that day. The fact neither had many chances to talk despite having two classes together had made her a little relieved as she wasn't quite sure of what to say! She could tell though that Tommi seemed frustrated by the whole thing and her friends were urging her to talk with the girl instead of ignoring it. Advice she would thankfully listen on as she did at least want to know how and why the girl was in Angel Grove! Was it permanent? Temporary? And if it was temporary, did Tommi somehow find out about where she went to school and just wanted to come by and say hi? Which, when she thought about it, that part didn't make sense considering the girl was in two of her classes with school supplies! It'd be Tommi however who would get the ball rolling after calling out to her in the parking lot with the others and Marge. Whom Billy was very happy about being around and living with Jason for the time being! "Don't leave her hangin', Crazy Girl. Go talk to her." Encouraged Zack with a thumb's up.

"Should I? I mean… I wasn't expecting her to be here at all."

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition you know." Remarked Kimberly with a shrug.

Trini shot her a glare that plainly said 'you're not helping' but her fellow Ranger just grinned at her unrepentantly. "She's got a sweet lookin' ride." Mused Jason appreciatively of Tommi's green 1980's Classic Cadillac while Trini had other thoughts about the car in her head.

He then noticed the looks from the others minus Billy, who was engaged in a deep conversation with Marge and a few of their fellow nerds he'd introduced her too during lunch hour. "What!? I'm just saying!" The Red Ranger said defensively and getting head shakes from the others.

"Parts for that can't be cheap though." Zack mused thoughtfully as nothing below 1998 could be found in the Auto Mechanic shop he worked at in order to help support his mother's medical related needs.

And ordering anything below that year could cost someone an arm and a leg! Trini took a deep breath. "Alright… Maybe I'm over thinking this."

"Won't get an argument from me!"

"Don't make me hurt you, Zack."

Zack just grinned while Kim placed a hand on her friend's shoulder with an encouraging look on her face. "Don't worry about it so much, okay? Just go over there and talk."

Trini took another deep breath and gave a grateful smile to her best friend and made her way over to Tommi. "Hey."

"Hey back."

Damn was Tommi nervous! As this girl had rocked her world that night at the club and seeing her at this new school had rocked her world even more! "Huh, this looks even nicer during the day." Complimented Trini nervously and hated the feeling!

"Th-Thanks. Green's always been a favorite color of mine."

Trini nodded at that. "You… You wanna go for a ride? I promise I won't bite." Unless the smaller girl wanted her too anyway!

"Umm, sure. I don't have uhh, plans for anything right now anyway."

Aside from maybe some training in the Pit but she had a feeling Jason wouldn't let her use that as an excuse to avoid being alone with Tommi. The very same Tommi that she was sure she wouldn't be seeing again! And seeing her here had completely blown that line of thinking out of the water and it was throwing her off a whole heck of a lot. Tommi smiled in a mixture of happiness and nervousness at that and got off the passenger side door of her car to open it for the girl who had rocked her world. "Good to konw chivalry's not dead." Quipped an even more nervous Trini.

"Heh, well, my dad and my grandpa are big on things like that."

"Nice." Better then being so stupidly focused on 'normal' any day!

Trini made her way into the car after waving to her friends and once the door was closed, Tommi quickly got inside and the two were off. Neither of them having paid attention to the fact they had been watched by a few of Kimberly's old group of friends while Kim herself and the others were just happy that that had happened for their friend. Hoping whatever would happen next would be a really good thing instead of a bad one.

**Krispy Creme A Short While Later**

The two teens had eventually ended up at Krsipy Kreme and so far, not much had been said. Even when they went and sat on Tommi's car until the Native teen decided to end the nervous silence between the two of them. "So, we gonna talk or just sit here and be awkward?"

"Don't forget the eating of the delicious Krispyness." Quipped Trini and getting a mild glare in return.

"Right, sorry. I'm just really nervous. Nervous AND shocked."

"That makes two of us, Beautiful."

Oh that did NOT make her heart swell any at all damnit! She's a tough, lone (not so much these days) bad ass Tiger that doesn't get sentimental over that kind of thing! But that damn smile, and the way the taller girl was staring at her… It was seriously gonna ruin her rep! Trini could almost hear Zack telling her she didn't have a rep to begin with and she squashed his voice quick like with the promise of slapping him upside the head the next she saw him! Trini then looked away for a moment and then back to Tommi and cleared her throat. "So… What, what are you doin' here anyway? Not stalking I hope. Cause I'm pretty sure the Police still have a dim view about that kinda thing. The Power Rangers probably have that kinda view too."

Tommi just chuckled. "You wish I was stalkin' you." Replied the girl with a grin.

But then sobered up. "But for real? We moved here about a week ago after two years in LA when before that we were movin' around a lot. That's one of the reasons me and my friends were at the club that night we met. Was sort of a last moments type thing for me and them." Informed the Native teen sadly.

A wince came across Trini's face, knowing how the other girl felt and surprised herself by squeezing the other girl's hand. "I know EXACTLY how you feel. Before I came here, my family moved around a lot too cause of my dad's job." Trini told her with sympathy in her voice.

"Huh… Two Peas in a pod huh?"

Tommi couldn't help but feel even more of a pull towards the shorter girl after learning of that and feeling grateful to have met her. Along with the skin contact from her hand that was providing a measure of comfort to her. Trini smiled and chuckled. "Guess so." Said the girl before biting down on some Krispy goodness.

"So, do you know how long you're gonna be here for?" She wondered seconds later.

A frown came across Tommi's face. "Ohh man. Not… Not really sure. But my mom thinks at least a year. Though since there's only like 4 months left in the school year, I guess it won't be an issue since I can move out after that if I'm able too. You?"

"I got kicked out. So no way in Hell am I goin' anywhere with them." Trini told her matter of factly and making Tommi's eyes go wide.

Hell, she'd fight tooth and nail on that if her mom especially tried anything and she knew her friends and their parents would be fighting right by her side on it. "Aww jeez, I'm sorry Beautiful."

Even taking her free hand and squeezing the hand that was still on her other one. Trini just shrugged, trying to act like it was no big deal even if did still hurt. "Don't be, its not my fault my mom can't handle it. And besides, I have Kim and her parents being cool enough to let me stay with them."

"The girl that was with you and those guys? All cuddled up with the one in red?"

"Yep! The greatest friends I could ever ask for. Even if one of 'em gets on my nerves a bit."

Tommi laughed at that. "Yeah, I remember that bein' said that night. Good friends like that are definitely great to have."

"Agreed."

The two were feeling a lot more relaxed then what they were previously and both were glad for it. A part of Trini hoped like Hell that it would be a long while before Tommi's family had to leave. Like, a really long while. "Now the more important question of the hour here." Declared Tommi, breaking the comfortable silence between the two of them.

Trini raised her eyebrows at the other girl, curious about what she was thinking of and deciding to tease her some. "You're not gettin' my Glazed Jelly Donut."

"Damn." Mock grumbled the other girl with a snap of her fingers while Trini just grinned at her.

"Not even if we sparred for it?"

"Considering what happened the last time we sparred? Not sure that's a good idea, I instead of Y. As I'm not really into the whole public thing like some are. Unless you are, which, nothin' wrong with that!"

"You're playin' with fire here, Beautiful." Mock warned Tommi as she pointed at her.

Trini just grinned widely. "That's okay, I've got a fire extinguisher in my beanie."

"What is with that thing anyway? Its not even really hot out!"

"Hey now, mock not the beanie or I will kick your ass!" Warned the beanie wearing girl.

As mocking her beanies were a serious offense! Tommi raised her hands up in a defensive gesture. "Whoa! Easy now!"

Trini smirked at the other girl, pleased over how that had turned out. "Good girl. You are wise to take my beanie love seriously."

"I know when to fight a battle and when not too." Tommi replied with a smile on her lips.

"Smart thinking, especially around here. Now, against my better judgement, what's your 'important question'?" Asked the Yellow Ranger while doing air quotes around the last two words.

Tommi stared at her for a moment, a bit nervous at what the answer she would give to her question. "Now that… Now that I'm here and you're here, which is seriously cool… Is, is there a chance we could be more? Like… You know, a thing since we uhh, you know? Oh God, I'm terrible at this."

"Nah, if it was me in your spot, I'd be running away up the side of a mountain, so you're doing good so far. Although, a part of me wants to go run up the side of the building to escape this." Admitted Trini honestly.

As a serious relationship to her seemed pretty scary in some ways! _But given I don't have to worry about a damn thing my mom would say or do and I've faced death more then once… This actually doesn't seem that bad now that I think about it…_ Mused the Yellow Ranger in her head.

"Good thing I'm damned athletic then as I could chase after you." Declared Tommi with a wiggle of her eyebrows that had Trini roll her eyes at good naturedly.

"Right, but you're dreaming if you think you'd actually be able to catch me."

"Oh, I've dreamed about more then that, Beautiful." Came the other girl's response with a wink that made Trini blush a little!

"I walked right into that one." Stuttered the girl a little.

Tommi chuckled with a nod. "Yep. So…"

Trini stared at her for a moment or two, thinking over the other girl's question and she would be lying to not only her but herself that the idea didn't have any appeal. As it appealed a lot to her, even if she would have to up and leave in case of an attack and had more likely had to come up with some half baked lie. Of course the idea of actually being in a relationship was still kinda scary even with the thoughts she had moments ago. "I'm… I'm gonna be honest with you, because I had to hide who I was from my family for a long time, I've never actually been in a real serious relationship so if we're gonna do this… It needs to be slow and not wham bam in the back seat or I might run." She finally said in a serious voice with the last bit.

And waited for Tommi to respond while nibbling on her lower lip nervously. To her surprise however, Tommi leaned in and kissed her on the lips before pulling back to stare her in the eyes with a smile on her lips. "I can work with that, Beautiful. God knows I had you on the mind a lot after that night and the fact you actually want to try instead of blowin' me off makes me happy as can be."

Relief swept through Trini as she smiled happily at her new girlfriend. "Makes two of us then where that night's concerned." She admitted softly.

Both were smiling widely at the other and soon found themselves leaning in to kiss the other. A kiss that lasted for what felt like forever until they pulled apart and looked at one another in a goofy fashion. Both happy as can be over this turn of events, even if it was possibly a bit fast. "So… As your first official girlfriend, you gonna let me have that Glazed Jelly Donut or what?"

Trini laughed loudly at the unexpected question that more or less ruined their sweet moment. But found herself not minding it too much in the end! She then hopped off the car with a grin on her lips and then took a bite out of it while staring at her new girlfriend in a taunting way as Tommi narrowed her eyes at her. "If you want it, you're gonna have to get it!" Came the challenge.

"Oh it is ON!" Declared Tommi with an eager grin on her face as she got off her car and came after Trini and the Donut.

Taking off with a laugh, Tommi followed after her as they ran through out the parking lot. Narrowly avoiding anyone in the area while onlookers watched the whole thing in amusement. However, what the two girls, Trini especially didn't know, is that one June DeSantos had happened across the two during their intimate moment and was not pleased at all as she stared at the two with narrowed eyes. As what she had seen and continued to see of her wayward daughter with the other girl was not a normal thing and June felt something had to be done. What that was she did not know at that point but it would happen one way or another once a solution came to her mind. She would drive on however as now wasn't the time to confront her daughter but soon enough it would be. _Clearly kicking her out of the house was a mistake. But mistakes can be fixed._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well now, that doesn't bode well for our girl Trini! I hope you guys enjoyed this!**


	17. The Stand Against Bullying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stand is made against bullying in the halls of Angel Grove High.

**Disclaimer: Set a few days after 'So, You're Here'. And warning some unpleasant language ahead. Also, fun fact, I hadn't realized Erica Cerra played the part of Trini's mom in the movie until a little while later**

* * *

"I don't know why you guys are doin' this, but can you please go away?" Requested Billy Cranston pleadingly as he and Marge Grover were targeted by some fairly unpleasant classmates.

Several days had passed since Marge Grover and Tommi Oliver had arrived in Angel Grove and joined the Rangers at their high school. And things so far had been pretty decent, if something of an adjustment where Kim and Jason and Trini and Tommi were concerned. Not necessarily in their own friend group, but for their fellow classmates in Angel Grove High. Along with a few they called friend amongst their classmates. Most could admit it was amusing watching Trini and Tommi keeping one another on their toes, plus the fact the beanie wearing Latina actually smiled more often was a nice sight too as her smile was quite beautiful. And with Jason and Kimberly being a thing now, it was highly clear to see that her influence around him was helping the former star athlete loosen up some. Which was a welcomed thing for some as the fact he'd become such a serious guy a little while after his accident had been seen as a serious downer. His Cousin Marge and Billy Cranston's apparent friendship was pretty interesting to witness too and a few girls could honestly admit to feeling a little jealous over it.

Though there was the wondering thought of if more was going to happen between the two and if whether or not a betting pool should get set up. Said betting pool being something Zack Taylor managed to over hear and enthusiastically voice his support for if it was to happen. But not all in the school were necessarily enthused over what was going on where Jason and friends were concerned. Most especially a certain bully from Detention by the name of Colt Wallace, Kim's former friends Amanda, Harper, and Ty. Each of them thought it was complete crap the way Kimberly and her friends were having it so good and felt something should be done about it. And soon made their move against Jason's brainy Cousin while enlisting a few allies to ensure Jason or Kimberly wouldn't find out in some way. Along with also keeping teachers and the like distracted. It'd be Colt's luck that Cranston would be with the girl too when they came after her. "Heh, not gonna happen ya little bitch." Colt told Billy once he looked at him with a smirk on his face while Marge was beginning to get watery eyes.

And to add insult to injury, Colt began to tear up some of Billy's stuff much to his immense displeasure and even being pushed back. "I don't even know any of you so why are you even making attacks on me?" Wondered Marge as she tried not to look at her new found tormentors.

"Now that's the thing, you know Jason Scott and Kimberly Hart, and that has us bothered." Informed Amanda and Harper would speak up next.

"And anyone who associates with those two losers is someone we just don't like. Now maybe if you and Crams-A-Ton here stopped associating with the two losers, we'd be willing to consider letting you two hang out with us. Of course, you'd have to do our homework for us."

Ty smirked. "Yeah, and I expect some damn good work too." Added the teen with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's never gonna happen so why don't you guys just go?" Billy told the group while beginning to feel angry.

He may not pick up on things cause of his being on the Spectrum, but this kind of thing he didn't have a problem picking up on. And if it was just him being targeted by these kids, it wouldn't have bothered him as much. But it wasn't just him unfortunately as they were going after Marge and he didn't like it. Not one freaking bit! His words got him shoved by a grinning Colt while onlookers nervously watched on, wondering if they should interfere since knowing if they did so, their own lives would be made Hell for doing so later on. "So, what's it gonna be?" Ty asked and greatly enjoying himself as it was one heck of a way to get payback on Hart for knocking his tooth out.

Even if it had been replaced. Plus, he never liked Jason either so this was a double bonus for him! "I… I'm, I'm not going s-stop communications with my Cousin and his friends." Declared Marge while taking a moment to look the boy in the eye as she did so.

"Well, I guess we're going to have a problem here, Brainy." Sneered Amanda.

"By the time we're done with you and Crams-A-Ton, you're gonna want to go back to whatever hole you crawled out of." Added Harper with a cruel laugh.

Colt shoved Billy again and even broke another of his colored pencils and threw the pieces at him. "And that goes double for you, you freak."

"Jesus, no matter the school, there's always a few assholes who like to try and screw up everybody else's day." Came a voice that made Billy want to sigh in relief.

Said voice belonging to one Tommi Oliver and when the bullies turned to look at her, they could see she was glaring angrily at them. Not that they cared of course! Amanda gave her a look of disdain as she stared at the Native girl. "Excuse you? Why don't you go back to your tent and stay there, Pocahontas."

"Yeah, you're not wanted here!"

"Whoa, now hold on girls, I'm sure this beauty and I could come to some sort of an arrangement." Spoke up Ty with a leecherous grin on his face as he moved towards Tommi.

But stopped at the intense look she was giving him. "If you know what's good for you, you'll keep well away from me and those them."

Colt laughed at her. "Or what? You'll use your ninja moves on us? I'm not scared of that crap you dirty ass dyke. Plus, it'll get you in detention or more and I bet you just don't wanna risk that."

The others laughed at their fellow bully's words, knowing he had a damn good point there where DeSantos' girl was concerned. Tommi got right in his face. "I don't know, making sure dickheads like you guys aren't pullin' crap like this would be worth it." Replied the girl seriously and while Colt could tell just how serious the girl was, he wasn't gonna back down, leaving for a stare down between the two.

"T-Tommi, just… Just back up. Okay? We don't need this getting out of hand." Spoke up Billy worriedly.

"H-Have to agree with William."

"I don't want things gettin' out of hand either guys, but these guys need to realize that bullying is NOT cool."

Ty laughed. "I don't know, I kinda like it. Gives you a head rush, ya know?"

"Kinda like the one you had when Kim knocked out your tooth, Hamden?" Came the voice of Jason Lee Scott from behind them.

And he sounded angry as Hell too and even looked at it. "What the? You shouldn't even be here!" Cried out Harper in dismay.

Jason just glared at her and it made her nervously take a step back. "You'd be amazed at what the power of a glare can do for the right reasons."

"Gotta agree with him on that one." Came the icy voice of Kim as she stepped up next to her boyfriend while those watching began to feel a little more worried about how this was gonna go down.

Both Amanda and Harper gave the girl unkind looks but she didn't care one bit. "You know, I tried to make amends with you guys. Apologize over and over for a really stupid mistake I made that just fell on deaf ears. But seeing what you're all doing now? I'm done with all that."

"Smartest decision of the day right there." Came Trini's voice from the other side as she and an equally angry Zack came up on either side of Tommi.

"Now, why don't you jerks make another one and leave our friends alone?" Added in Zack and he was more then willing to put a hurting on the two boys for putting Billy and Marge through crap they didn't deserve.

Not to mention the humiliation he could heap on the two girls as well through some creative methods. "You guys know you're being watched right?" Jason asked seconds later when the bullies refused to leave.

A scoff came from Harper while Amanda rolled her eyes before speaking. "And? Not like any of them are gonna say anything. It'd be our word against theirs and yours and that's a fact." Gloated the dirty Blonde with a smirk.

If anything, Jason's glare intensified and his wasn't the only one as mutterings could be heard from those watching. "Wow, you guys are dumb if you really think that." Muttered Trini with a shake of the head.

"Nobody asked you for your opinion." Ty told her nastily.

But she just looked at him with an unimpressed look on her face. "Good thing I wasn't waitin' for anybody to ask me then. Cause I'm more then willing to happily give my opinion."

"Same here, Crazy Girl. And in my opinion? You guys are some insecure pieces of shit to be tryin' this crap."

"Shit that needs flushing down the drain." Added Tommi darkly while not normally being one to use strong language.

Jason looked around the hall before looking at Billy and Marge and gave them reassuring smiles to show it would be okay and both having absolute trust in him, believed him whole heartedly as Damo and Hawkeye came up his and Kim's sides with glares aimed at Amanda and her bunch. "Bullying..." Began the Red Ranger as he raised his voice so he'd be heard by everyone in the hall.

"Is NOT something that's acceptable here. No matter who you are as its not right as I know none of you would want someone bullying any of you."

"Pshh, as if anyone would." Amanda declared haughtily.

"Clearly you forget 4th grade." Remarked Kim and gaining an angry look from her former friend.

"That was then and this is now."

"Clearly I shoulda kept on her ass!" Came a female voice in the crowd of watchers.

Causing Amanda to turn and look for where it had come from. "Shut up, Bulkmeier!"

A slam on a locker got everyone's attention back on a glowering Jason amidst snickers from Amanda's former bully. "To anyone bullied by these guys or anyone else but you're too afraid to speak out? I offer my protection so you can safely do it as it needs to be stopped here and now. This is supposed to be a safe and fun learning environment and that can't happen so long as we allow bullying to go on."

"I'm happy to help offer protection too." Declared Kim.

"Me too." Trini added next strongly.

"Same here, especially if you're not white and its why you're gettin' targeted by jerks." Said Zack next.

"Got our protection too." Added Damo and Hawkeye nodded his agreement.

"And mine. I might be new here, but you can count on me regardless." Finished Tommi.

Muttering and the like could be heard and the bullies looked around until Ty scoffed out a laugh. "Oh what a bunch of crap. Scott, you and Hart never woulda given a shit about these dipshits before so why start now?"

"Because, he's changed. They both have." Spoke up a til then quiet Billy and not even flinching when he got a nasty look from the boy.

"He's right, we have changed and we're better off for it. I'm proud to have people like Billy, Trini, Marge, Tommi, Jason, and Zack as my friends. They are the truest friends I've ever known." Declared Kim strongly.

Scoffs were had. "What. Ever. Nothing is gonna change, Kimberly. You think you've won here today? Well, news flash! You haven't! We'll just come after these two little losers and anyone else who needs it!" Informed Harper and gaining nods of agreement from her friends.

"In that case, I believe a very strong talk is about to be had with you and your friends, Miss Harper." Came the voice of Principal Caplan and causing her and the others to groan loudly.

"And if anyone wishes to see me about bullying you've experienced, see me as soon as possible so we can put an end to it as its time we handled this more efficiently." Added the man seconds later as God knows bullying was an issue that had yet to be handled more effectively.

But it was high time for that to change. Several voices spoke up, saying they would definitely do that as soon as it was possible and Jason and the others began to smile happily over this turn of events while Amanda and her bunch continued to grow more and more unhappy over things. The look Ty shot the Red Ranger was a silent promise that this whole thing wasn't over with just yet and the Red Ranger knew he and his friends were going to have to be on the look out. "Proud of you kids, now, for the rest of you trouble makers, with me. NOW!"

Grumbling was heard but Amanda, Harper, Colt, and Ty begrudgingly went. Knowing they were gonna be in a world of trouble after this since their parents weren't the type to encourage bullying and the like. Loud cheering was heard by those in the hallway and both Billy and Marge let out sighs of relief now that things were calm. "Billy my friend, you and Marge alright?" Jason asked in concern as he laid a hand on his best friend's shoulder in a gentle way so as not to startle him as he looked at him and his Cousin.

"Y-Yeah, I think so." Answered the Blue Ranger as he hoped something like that wouldn't happen again for a long, long time to come!

Marge said nothing as she quickly hugged her Cousin and buried her face into his chest. Letting out her tears as she did so and making everyone's hearts clench over it. Jason especially wasn't happy his little Cousin was in tears but he knew the best thing he could do is be there for her until she felt better instead of doing a rash act like beating the shit out of Colt and Ty. And though neither was expecting it, but a group hug would occur between the friends, along with words of support for both Marge and Billy. Something the two greatly appreciated more then anything else at that point in time.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Bullying, don't do it.**


	18. June DeSantos' Big Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June DeSantos has a plan regarding her daughter. A plan she's now ready to put into action to end Trini's 'problematic' ways.

**Disclaimer: Set in my 'A Mother's Caring Hart 'Verse and about 3 days after 'The Stand Against Bullying'. Also has some inspiration from Becky G's 'Todo Cambio' music video. Warning: Some strong language within.**

* * *

**House of Hart, Front Yard**

"So, either of you had enough yet?" Asked one Tommi Oliver with sweat coming down her face while breathing heavily in the front yard of the Hart household.

"Not on your life." Declared Zack with a Devil may care grin.

"What he said, babe." Added Trini.

Who, like Zack, was still highly annoyed and pissed off over the fact the two of them had been unfairly suspended for a week thanks to a teacher that really didn't like either of them. And it had been primarily the fault of a friend of Ty's as he'd been looking to help get his friend a bit of payback over the trouble Ty and the others had gotten into several days ago after going after Marge Grover and Billy Cranston. Both teens were already looking into ways to get payback on the man and even get the suspension over turned since it was an unfair one. It'd also been Tommi's idea to do a spar to get their aggressive energy out before they did anything they'd regret. Something the simulated Putties would be profoundly grateful for were they capable of it! Trini was currently wearing a yellow sports bra and blue elastic waist unhemmed pants with her hair in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in her way. Zack simply had on a black version of the pants while Tommi had her own hair in a ponytail as well, a green sports bra, and a white version of the pants that Zack and Trini had. "Heh, alright then."

With a yell, Tommi made her attack and soon found herself being flipped over and managing to land gracefully on to her feet. She barely had time to block Trini's fist and Zack's foot after doing so. "Whoa!"

"Careful you three, I don't wanna have to take any of you to the hospital!" Called out Erica Hart with a smile on her lips from the front porch as Kimberly chuckled from her spot on Jason's lap.

Who was currently rubbing his knee softly after some sparring of his own with Zack until his knee began to bother him. "Those three definitely have an intensity to their sparring." Remarked the Red Ranger.

"Got that right. I bet they'd send any Alien looking to cause trouble packing if they came across them." Joked Kim.

_T and Zack probably wouldn't even need to Morph either!_

Zordon would probably have a fit over it though! "No worries, Mrs. H! Besides… Zack here could use a trip to the hospital since he's due one." Called out Trini with a smirk on her face while they were all in a holding pattern.

"Hey!"

Snickers were heard as Zack suddenly moved and did a leg sweep. Causing the two girls to go to the ground and quickly rolling out of the way as he come after them. Narrowly avoiding Tommi's attempt to knock him down and allowing Trini to make use of the distraction by using her weight and legs to bring him to the ground and then keeping him in a headlock with her legs. "Ooh, nice one!" Praised Kim laughingly as Zack tried to get out of her grip.

Tommi couldn't help but be amused considering how much smaller her girl was and yet was making it difficult on a guy a bit bigger then her to escape her lock. "Say it."

"NEVER!"

"Then I guess we're gonna be here awhile until you do." The Yellow Ranger told him with a grin as she had proven once that she could in fact keep someone in one of her leglock holds for a long period of time.

Even getting Billy to bring her a book while keeping Kimberly trapped much to her immense annoyance! But the Pink Ranger did get her payback however by dying several of her best friend's clothes pink. A very bright pink at that. "Babe, I know you have some skill, but I doubt you can keep that kind of hold going for a long while."

"Oh yeah? Ask Kim how long I can do that." Said her girlfriend with a smirk in a glowering Kimberly's direction while Jason snickered and Erica wondered just when her daughter had apparently found that out.

"Do you want your clothes dyed pink again? Cause I'll do it you know."

"I could always dye yours red but you and Jason might like that a little too much."

Both teens flushed at that. "Ooh, good one, Crazy Girl!" Praised Zack while still attempting to get out of the hold.

Trying to get up and out of it had simply not occurred to him either. "Why thank you, but that's not gonna get you out of the lock unless you say it."

"I'm not doin' it!"

"Oh come on, don't you wanna make your Tia Trini happy?"

"Yeah, Zack, make your Tia happy!" Goaded a grinning Jason.

Erica just rolled her eyes good naturedly at the teens' antics as Tommi looked on in amusement while Zack threw an insult in Jason's direction that he happily fired back on with one of his own. An approaching car however, took her attention while the Hart ladies and Jason groaned as they recognized the vehicle. Though they were honestly hoping it was Hector and not June showing up. Hector they could handle and even stand, June they couldn't due to her ways. Ways they hoped Trini's brothers wouldn't take on as they grew up. And once the car stopped in front of the Hart household and doors were opened and closed, Trini and Zack's attention was fully grabbed. "Oh, great, your mom's here." Muttered Zack sourly.

Trini's expression matched his sourness as well. With a sigh, she reluctantly let go of Zack and climbed to her feet and took a few steps in her parents' direction. "If you're here to yell at me for getting a week of suspension, don't bother wasting your time cause that was an unfair decision." Declared the girl mostly towards her mother.

That made her dad stop short with a look of confusion on his face while June frowned. "We… We haven't heard of anything of the sort." Informed Hector.

"That's cause after June threw her out and Trini came to live with us, my husband and I were able to make a few changes at the school office so that anything related to her would be told to us." Erica told the man helpfully.

"Oh, that makes sense."

"I thought so too."

"Well, that will be changing soon enough." Declared June with her chin up.

Causing all eyes to turn towards her while Hector felt confused. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Trini asked curiously and perhaps cautiously considering it was her mother after all.

"It means, mija, that we are here to bring you back home where you belong."

"I thought we were just here to visit our little girl? And to re-unite her with an old friend?" Just what the Hell was his wife up too?

Kim leaned into her boyfriend and talked in a low voice to him. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Me too." He replied with a frown on his face.

"Old friend? Moving back in? What are you on about? Cause I clearly remember you telling me that no daughter of yours is gonna be gay and living under your roof."

Her mother shook her head. "And you aren't gay, I know that deep down, mija. You're just confused as its a teenage phase kind of thing." Replied the woman and gaining looks of disbelief.

Zack took a step towards the obviously delusional woman. "Uhh, lady, no offense, but you're a little delusional. Crazy Girl's not confused, she knows exactly who and what she is. And if that wasn't the case, her and Tommi over here wouldn't even be a thing."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Rolling her eyes at the young man, June turned her attention towards the Native girl known as Tommi. "Clearly this girl has taken advantage of my daughter's confusion for her own ends. The fact Erica hasn't stopped this shows she is willing to help keep the confusion going."

"Excuse me?" Asked Tommi indignantly as she stepped up to her girl's mother.

And never had Erica Hart felt as angry as she did as she came off the porch. "I highly suggest you get the Hell out of my yard before my hand finds your face, June. Cause I am doing NOTHING of the sort as Trini is in no way confused at all."

Jason and Kimberly came on either side of her with crossed arms and glares while Trini and her dad stared at June in complete shock. June for her part scoffed and looked back towards the vehicle they'd arrived in and waved. Seconds later saw a somewhat heavy set young Latino man make his way out of the four door ride and Trini's eyes widened in surprise. "Javi!?"

"Trinity! Es muy bueno verte!" Greeted the boy as he came up to her and grabbed her up in a bear hug.

Laughter erupted from the Yellow Ranger as it had been a long time since she'd seen her old friend. And despite the seriousness of the situation, those present couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Oh God, its good to see you too!" Replied Trini happily as he let go of her and she got another good look at him.

As while it appears he hadn't quite lost any weight, he had obviously grown to be a looker in his own right. "Old friends are we?" Asked Zack curiously.

"The best you'll ever find, amigo! I was muy heartbroken when Trinity and her parents left a long time ago but now, now we are re-united!"

Lord knows Trini had been pretty heartbroken herself as he had truly been her best friend when they were kids. "Wow, its nice to meet an old friend of Trini's." Tommi said kindly as she stepped up and brought out her hand.

A hand he happily shook. "And nice to meet one of her new ones!"

Leaning behind Erica, Jason and Kimberly began to whisper fiercely with one another about how that bad feeling of theirs was only getting worse. Whispering Erica could faintly hear and it worried her some. "As happy as I am to see you, Javi… Why are you here?" Wondered Trini with a slight frown on her face.

Javi let loose with a wide beaming smile as he looked at his old friend and then to her's and everyone else's surprise but June's, he got down on a knee while bringing out a small black box and opened it up. Revealing a beautiful ring. "Holy shit." Breathed out a stunned Zack and he wasn't the only one!

"When your momma called me up and told me you wanted to see me. I was muy sorprendido but how could I say no to re-uniting with my old friend!? Especially when I was told by Mrs. DeSantos that you felt ready to marry with me! I mean, I remember us playing as married when we were pequeno and I thought it was just us being silly kids and that it wouldn't ever be a thing when we were older but I would not say no where you are concerned, mi Trinity! So… Will you, Trinity DeSantos, marry me?"

"Uhh… Did I just hear this guy right?" Questioned a highly shocked Jason.

"Yeah, I don't think I heard that right either." Muttered Kim as no way he actually did that!

But for Hector however, his surprise and shock was quickly morphing into that of anger as he looked at his smiling wife who looked rather pleased with herself. "Go on and say 'yes', mija. I mean… I couldn't imagine why you wouldn't say no as it is. Say 'yes' and then we can be one big happy family again."

"Are you out of your fucking mind!?" Came the loud question from not only Hector, but Erica as well.

Their loudness was ignored by Trini however as various emotions warred within her as her mother attempted to defend herself towards the other two adults. Anger being the most intense one as she couldn't believe her own mother would trick Javi into doing something like this! Hate was another she was feeling, but more for herself for she knew she was about to break Javi's heart but she couldn't say yes to him. Not when she only saw him as a friend and nothing more. "I…" Began the girl as her voice wavered.

"Yes?"

"I… I'm sorry, Javi, but I can't marry you."

"You, you can't?"

Sniffling could be heard as Trini's eyes got watery. "No, I can't. I know its not what you wanted to hear but I can't marry you. First, we're too young for that and secondly? I only see you as a friend."

"TRINITY! What is the matter with you!? How can you say no!?" Demanded to know June irately while steadfastedly ignoring her husband and Erica's words.

Trini looked at her mother as tears began to come down her face as Javi looked heartbroken. "Because I'm not into him like that! And you know it!" Screamed out the girl unhappily as Tommi came over and grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

She then looked back down at her friend. "I'm sorry, Javi… But my heart's already taken. And its by the girl next to me." Informed the girl sadly as Jason, Zack, and Kim came to stand near her in support with saddened looks on their faces.

Though Zack was trying hard not to tear into June for her sheer stupidity. "You… And this girl?"

"Yeah."

"But if that is the case… Then why did your momma tell me to ask you to marry me?"

"Because my so called mom can't accept me for who and what I am."

"That's because you are not gay! Seeing you and the puta you are holding hands with here and in town is not normal! It is wrong! Now, you will tell him 'yes' so you can be normal!"

"FUCK YOUR NORMALCY!" Trini screamed out as the tears continued to come down her face.

June reared back as if she'd been slapped. Not liking that response at all and even made to come over and slap her wayward daughter for her disrespect when she suddenly found herself on the ground and staring into the cold, angry eyes of the girl she'd called a 'puta' moments ago. "Ohh man… I've seen some shady shit in my life but you take the cake, lady." Tommi told the older woman unhappily while keeping a grip on her arm.

"Let go of me right now! Hector, do something!"

"No, I don't think I will as you have gone too far this time."

Javi shakily got to his feet with a saddened but apologetic look on his face. "I'm, I'm sorry, mi amiga. I didn't know."

"You couldn't have known..." Trini told him sadly as she looked in his direction.

"A restraining order sounds like a really good idea right now." Noted Jason grimly.

"And I'll be sure to get it soon as no way June is going near Trini again." Came the hot declaration from Erica.

Kim and Zack nodded in approval. "SHE IS MY DAUGHTER! YOU CAN'T KEEP HER FROM ME!"

"You lost the right to call me your daughter the day you kicked me out of the house. And as far as I'm concerned? If I never see you again after today, I'll be just fine with that. Cause what kind of mother does what you did? Huh? Can you tell me that!?" Trini asked tearfully before burying herself in Erica, who quickly wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

Her mother unfortunately had no answer to give and Tommi gave her a look of disgust as she let go of the woman. "Get her out of here."

"No need to tell me twice. As she and I are going to have a LONG talk." Hector told the girl as he got his wife to his feet and glared heatedly at her.

A look she couldn't face and Javi couldn't look at her either due to how betrayed and used he felt by her. He then looked at Trini and sighed sadly and hoped that one day she could forgive him for what he'd done through trickery. Sighing sadly, he walked away and got back into the vehicle and stared at the ring in the little box before shaking his head and closing it. _At least I did not pay for it. I wish you all the happiness in the world, mi amiga._

Pulling her roughly by the arm, Hector forced his wife back to their vehicle as he tried not to blow up at her then and there. Wanting instead to do so in the privacy of their own home while the boys would be out with friends and the like. He then stopped and looked back at the people his baby girl was with. "Trini, I am sorry for your mother. Had I known… I would have stopped this before it could have happened." Said the man with his voice raised just enough so she could hear him.

No reply was given, but the father of three wasn't the least bit surprised. And once he and his wife were in their ride, they were gone from the area as Jason, Kim, Zack, and Tommi wrapped their arms around Erica and a crying Trini and hugged the two tightly. Showing their love and support as much as they could through the action. Sometime later, Trini would sit down to write out a set of lyrics over this experience and then record it. The song would be known as 'The Act of Unacceptance' and it was perhaps one of the hardest hitting things she'd done when it came to recording a song due to how emotional it was. The fact the local radio stations even played it wasn't too surprising since they already liked Trini's work to begin with. But the mixed reactions Trini heard about would be the surprising factor. As it would be learned quite a few identified so strongly with the words of the song. While that went on, Hector would begin to heavily consider either putting his wife in therapy or getting a divorce as the woman his wife had apparently become, wasn't someone he could be with.

Nor did he want the boys around her with the kind of views she had. Javi's family was none too pleased with June either and let it show in a variety of ways while Erica managed to get a restraining order into effect against the woman. Something June really wasn't too pleased about either for that matter but didn't fight it as she was too busy dealing with Javi's family and her husband's displeasure with her actions. And if it wasn't for the strong support Trini had from her friends, her girlfriend, the parents, Zordon, and Alpha. She honestly wasn't sure what she would have done after that horrible experience with her mother. Making her all the more thankful for the great people who were now in her life.

* * *

**Author's Notes: June definitely needs to sort out her priorities. And if this ended up triggering anyone in a bad way, I sincerely apologize.**


End file.
